Rosario Vampire: A Slightly Different Retelling
by Pikachu4Prezident
Summary: Two young teens have just been invited to a mysterious school and...wait a minute. Wasn't there just one before? Join Brandon, Tsukune, and friends as they live life in the horrifying halls of Youkai Academy and deal with students with grudges, sadistic teachers, and much, much more. Because when you think Rosario Vampire, you think mutant lizards with sentient robots.
1. The Prologue

The School That Wasn't Meant For Humans – Rosario + Vampire: A Slightly Different Retelling

Created by Brandon Cash

Disclaimer: All characters seen here are property of Akihisa Ikeda, and are not owned by me. I am not attempting to make a profit off of these characters, nor am I selling this story to anyone. This is made by a fan, for the fans, as I love this series to death. The original characters on the other hand DO belong to me.

* * *

PROLOGUE: The Daily Lives of Two Wildly Different Young Adults

-Arcadia-

-March 29, 2012, 7:23 PM-

It had been a very long day in the city of Arcadia. Mostly just the usual stuff...fight an army with your friends, battle a mutant lizard and bring down his factory, and be rewarded for it all once again as usual. You know, sort of like regular life.

Such is the life of Brandon Cash. His life was normal several years back, but one night, his night had changed forever when out of the sky crash-landed a alien space craft containing five aliens of differing species. After saving their ship with the help of his parents, the aliens put Brandon to sleep and brought him back around...with one 'minor' change: His body had been physically altered to match that of his own character's appearance. Due to this change, he started to see characters that wouldn't appear outside of the reality he knows. He went through (and utterly failed) a week's worth of training with the aliens before they took their leave. He would soon find the world he had always thought of...the famous Imaginationland, but in arriving, he attracted the ire of the world's most notorious mutant and was severely injured. He was saved by someone who went by the name of Bob, who would go on to become one of Brandon's closest friends and allies in the fights to come.

Brandon had a long history as a hero, having been fighting for the forces of good since 2003, and he would probably continue fighting until the day he died. Of course, aside from his regular adventures, he often went off into other worlds. Rarely would it ever be on his own accord, because he was usually forced there. More often than not, he would find his rouges gallery, the Villain's Alliance, tampering with the balance of the world, and usually attempting to use it to their own gain, but because the forces above tend to send Brandon off on these trips, their plans are usually foiled anyways.

The day had been no different from the normal formula. It started off like any regular day would, but Brandon's most persistent arch-nemesis, Xana, started causing trouble once again. Normally, he would try to destroy the city and stop there, but this time, he had been working on something big. Xana had created a gravitational ray that would pull Imaginationland towards the sun. He would start it up, then race to get everyone in his army off the planet so that they could be done with everyone at last.

Of course, that was pie-in-the-sky wishful thinking. Xana knew that Brandon and his troupe of pals would be coming, so he had prepared everything in advance, to make things tougher for them, and added a ticking clock variable to help it all along. Why?

Well, he had already started the machine. Certainly, if the sun itself wouldn't be able to destroy the planet first, the searing heat would probably kill everything anyways. The group had realized that the sun was getting closer and closer, and their habitat was becoming hotter and hotter with each passing minute, so they made tracks towards Xana's Factory.

It was only natural that the trip was going to be a doozy; Xana had sent out a good chunk of his 'militia' after the five, but with the combined strengths of Bob, Xavier, Walter, and Akiyoko, Brandon was certain they would succeed. He did have some doubts though, especially concerning the sun, and how close they were getting to it.

"Xavier, how much time do we have left?" Brandon shouted to his labcoat robed friend.

"About fifteen minutes to impact, Brandon! We'd better smash through Xana's defenses as fast as we can!" Xavier said.

"Leave that heavy lifting stuff to me, guys! I'll take as many of them as I can!" Walter said.

"It's...getting...too...hot..." said Bob, who wasn't naturally accustomed to soaring temperatures.

"Don't stop yet, Bob! Come on, I'll carry you the rest of the way if I have to..." Akiyoko said. Which is exactly what she'd do.

Yes, it was another exciting day in Arcadia. Everyone was in danger, and they all had to bank on their five heroes to put Xana in his place. But let's slow down for a moment. This is someone else's story, too. Let us see who this story was actually about.

* * *

-Aono Residence, Japan-

-March 30, 2012, 7:23 AM-

There we go. This is Tsukune Aono. He is probably the absolute definition of the term "Average Joe". Forget about all those other derivatives there of for a moment. He is just your typical student in Japan, struggling to get past the staggeringly high standards of school. His grades are all straight C's (or 3's, what have you), has no hobbies or interests, and at fifteen years old...failed his high school entrance exam. And, naturally, he doesn't have a girlfriend either.

Yeah, he's probably the quintessential mediocre everyday young man. But then again, it's not like we haven't seen those before...oh wait...

Anyways, Tsukune was at home, passing time by reading his favorite books and watching television. He also had some action figures which he would play with from time to time. Because he had failed his high school entrance exam, it was pretty clear that he was stone-walled on his education, and probably wasn't going anywhere after all.

He groaned. "I can't believe I failed my exam... I tried my best on it, but I got more than half of the questions wrong! Now how am I supposed to get out there in the world?" he said.

Sighing, he sat up against the wall in his room and wondered what lay ahead in his future now. Maybe he would have to go and get a part-time job somewhere around the neighborhood. Maybe he and his family would end up out on the streets, vagrants doomed to shambling around in the alleys of the city. Or - and this was unlikely – he would get a lucky break and get a school that would accept him regardless of grades.

"Yeah, right... What are the chances of that happening?" he said to himself.

His worries were alleviated briefly when he heard his mother's voice.

"Tsukune! I've made breakfast for you! Come and get it!" his mother called up to him.

"Coming!" he replied.

* * *

At lunch, Tsukune sat at the table, eating his food. He wasn't feeling too hungry though, nor was he in particularly high spirits. His mother must have known it too, because she came over to speak to him.

"What's wrong, Tsukune? You look like you're not having a good day. Is something bothering you?" she asked him.

"Well...I'm just not certain about my future right now... I mean, I failed the entrance exam a few days ago, remember? I don't know what I'm going to do, Mom..." Tsukune said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, honey. We...we can maybe sign you up for another school, and then you can continue your school life then, huh?" she said, trying to cheer her son up.

"But, that means another entrance exam, Mom. And you already know what happened last time..." Tsukune answered.

"I'm sorry... But not everything will be easy. But, you never know! Maybe you'll get some sort of lucky break in the end? Perhaps there will be a school perfect for you out there." Ms. Aono said.

"Perhaps..." he said quietly. He poked his utensils at his food with a worried look on his face. Little did he know that in a couple of days, his fate would be changing.

* * *

-Arcadia-

-March 29, 2012, 7:33 PM-

Though it was supposed to be nighttime, Xana had managed to turn the whole planet around and set it in the sights of the sun. By this point, the group had made it inside, and had almost made it to the top of the factory. The sun was quickly getting bigger, and it was getting _way _too hot to live anymore. The factory was scalding hot, and the five were sweating up a storm. Whatever was left of Xana's Militia were trying to make a run for the rockets, or staying behind to fight to the death.

"Christ, it's getting hot!" Walter said.

"We only have have five minutes until we impact the sun!" Xavier piped up.

"Then it's a good thing we're on the home stretch!" Brandon said.

"Bob's not looking too good though, Brandon." Akiyoko said. Bob couldn't say anything because he had passed out long before they reached the factory at all. He was probably going to die of a heat stroke if they didn't stop Xana's plan.

"Damn... Well, what are we standing around for?! Let's go!" Brandon yelled.

If there was one thing that he was pretty concerned about, it was Bob's health. He'd probably give his life for Bob to save him, but of course, there was also the matter of his other friends, and the millions probably melting in the streets. Taking down the last remaining militia still hanging around, the group quickly ran up to the top, just in time to see who else, but Xana, who was preoccupied with ferrying the last of his men on board the main rocket.

The villain turned around to face the group. "Ah, guys! You're just in time to witness the destruction of your planet in a blaze of glory!" Xana said.

"Save your breath, you scaly orange menace. We're gonna stop this little trip to space, and we're gonna put the planet back into its natural place. And there's nothing you can do to stop us." Brandon said.

"You're willing to die by my hand, eh? Fine then. But three minutes is all I can spare to play with you, Brandon!" Xana said.

"Three minutes is all I'm going to need." Brandon shot back. He pulled out a sword that appeared to be double-bladed with silver and obsidian, and had multiple colors running down the center. The hild was adorned with what looked to be a joker's had and head, and a candy cane-esque hilt handle.

"And I'll use the Jokersbane to prove it." Brandon said.

"Well, if that's the case... I broke it once, and I'll break it again!" Xana said, pulling out a sword fashioned out of various car parts, and rushed at Brandon. Brandon blocked the shot with his sword.

"Get the ray! I'll take care of Xana!" Brandon told his team.

They ran towards the ray, but the militia inside the rockets wouldn't have it. Sacrificing their only chance at escaping this doomed rock, they left the safety of the rockets and met the group halfway to the ray.

"Looks like this might be a hitch in the plan," Xavier said, as swathes of militia advanced on them.

"Who cares if it's a hitch? Fight back!" Walter said, undeterred.

Now they were locked in a battle against a huge group of militia, while Brandon and Xana were settling another fight with each other. There were only three minutes to save the world. The question that persisted was whether that would be enough or not...

-Aono Residence, Japan-

-March 30, 2012, 7:36 AM-

Tsukune wasn't quite sure what do do in this situation. He didn't have a job yet. He didn't have an education any more. He couldn't provide for his family. And he wasn't a happy camper. Sitting in his room, he felt guilty of being unable to live up to the expectations of the school system. Of course, what else was he supposed to do?

His mother called up to him again.

"Tsukune! I need you to take Kyouko and go get some groceries for us! We're running low right now!" she called up to him.

"Mom, the stores don't open up until eight! I can't go now!" he called back.

"Oh... Okay then, never mind! I'll wait until then!" she called again.

Tsukune appeared to be anxious and worried. What was he supposed to do? Take another test and fail miserably? Or live with what you have and not be a functioning member of society? It was all so frustrating. While his mother had told him to always stay positive, he figured that his road that lay ahead wasn't looking none too bright.

"Oh Mom... What am I gonna do?" Tsukune said to himself.

-Arcadia-

-March 29, 2012, 7:42 PM-

By this point, the group had managed to turn the world back around to night time and was beginning to reverse the gravitational pull towards the sun. Quite a few militia lay dead around them and the ray, and Brandon and Xana had spent several minutes fighting to the death. Everyone and everything was charred and burnt severely or otherwise, but they would remedy that once Xana had been dealt with once again.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING AGAIN! WHY DO YOU FREAKS ALWAYS MEDDLE IN MY WORK?!" Xana screamed at Brandon, and by extension, the rest of the present party.

Xana made a straight lunge at Brandon, who parried it away. Xana made another overhead strike, and Brandon dodged to the side. In one last move, Xana went for a straight-up decapitation by slicing horizontally. Brandon responded with a roll around to Xana's back and made a vertical strike upwards, flipping backwards, and embedding the still smoldering Jokersbane in Xana's head.

"Uh...n-not again..." Xana muttered. The nine foot eleven mutant fell to the ground, finally dead. Brandon heaved a sigh of relief in response.

"Phew... That was close..." Brandon said.

"It's always nothing less, eh?" Xavier said.

"But...what about Bob?" Brandon asked again.

"Don't worry, Brandon. Bob's gonna be fine. We've just gotta get him back to the medlab and he'll be back to his old self in no time." Akiyoko replied.

"I sure hope you're right..." Brandon was silent for a moment, still trying to collect himself. Then,he perked back up and said, "You guys go on ahead... I'll head on back to the house. Xavier, I want you to round up everyone affected by this and get them healed up. Walter, destroy this factory...again. Aki, I want you to go and take Bob to the hospital, and round up volunteers to repair the city."

"Right!" they all replied. They all ran off to do their assigned tasks, while Brandon shuffled out of the factory and headed back home, exhausted and beat. After an intense day on work, Brandon really didn't want anything else happening further, lest he suffer some kind of aneurism.

"The Villain's Alliance has been really attacking wholesale lately...and I can only take so much Xana, Bloatzer, Rayquescter, Tukimahara, and everyone under the sun for so long..." Brandon muttered to himself.

After a few minutes shambling through the constantly ruined streets of Arcadia, he began closing in on his house. One of the few safe havens that he knew of.

Cash Manor.

"I need a vacation..." Brandon said drearily as he walked up to the door.

When he opened it, he was greeted by his three housekeepers. Rupert Napier, an old butler who has lived since the Civil War, Daisy Divine, a ninja maid who is fairly clumsy at times, and Friday, a robot modeled after Robbie the Robot.

"Ah, Master Brandon. Good to see you made it back in one piece." Rupert said.

"Oh my god! Did you see what happened earlier?! I thought we were going to smack right into the sun, but thanks to you and your friends, we've been saved again!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, but...uh...the house has been trashed, you know that, right? Ah, well, it's good to see you alive and well, Brandon!" Friday said.

Brandon laughed a little. "It's good to see you guys too... I'm tired..." he said.

"Are you quite alright, Master?" Rupert asked.

"...The Villain's Alliance has been a serious pain in the ass lately... I'm getting sick of fighting them off constantly... And heroes need breaks too, right? So...I've decided that...perhaps against better judgment, I must go on vacation and blow off a little steam." he said.

"WHAT?!", all of the housekeepers said in unison.

"But, Brandon...you know what that means..." Friday stammered.

"I know, guys. Things may be in disarray. But you will all still have the Brandonopolis Army while I'm gone. My friends will still be around on call, and of course I can trust that you guys can take care of yourselves. But, concerning these increasing attacks, enough is enough! I know the whole thing with 'A hero never takes a vacation', but, dammit, I deserve one after all that I have been through these years!"

He stopped for a moment and collected himself once again, then continued.

"I...I'm sorry, guys... This hero gig's running me ragged... I'm not gonna quit, Lord no I'm not gonna hang up the helmet...but...you know what I'm trying to say, right guys?" Brandon said.

The three were silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Master Brandon. A hero has huge responsibilities, but I can understand your position. It is no less that the other masters I have served in my lifetime have had to deal with similar stressful situations. So, I will see fit that you get some form of levity from your current life. I will arrange a vacation to somewhere nice so that you may have a peace of mind for however long you see fit, sir." Rupert said.

Brandon looked very relieved. "Oh...Rupert...you shouldn't have... Thank you so much..."

"It's the least I can do, Master Brandon. After all, you have definitely deserved it. I'll see what I can do in the meantime. You need some rest, so go and get some right now." Rupert said.

He was right. It was getting late, and Brandon had spent all day knocking off Xana troops and fought all the way to the sunset. And after saving the planet from being pulled into the sun...yeah, Brandon needed the sleep.

"Yeah...after this hellstorm, I'll need it..." Brandon said, tired.

Without another word, Brandon shambled off to bed, certain that he was about to receive an all expenses paid vacation to somewhere nice for the meantime. But, unfortunately for him, Brandon can't really truly get away from his troubles. You see, Brandon is quite the weirdness magnet, and often attracts all sorts of trouble, whether it comes to him or if he unintentionally finds it. It could be anywhere, from in his city, to back on Earth, and even out in the deepest reaches of space and time. The possibilities are endless...and so is the amount of problems that Brandon tries to fix on a regular basis.

And now, you're probably wondering what else could possibly happen in these two's lives. Will both of them get the big break that they deserve? Or are they to continue their mundane lives, uncertain of what lays ahead of them? I would be glad to tell you that they do get some form of a big break...but it's not quite what they were bargaining for. My friends, don't go anywhere yet, for it is here that the real story begins to unfold. Let us skip ahead a little bit; after all, what's the point in witnessing their sleep cycle?

-Norimaki Street, Japan-

-March 31, 2012, 8:46 PM-

Ah, here we are. This would be Mr. Aono, the husband of Mrs. Aono, and father to Kyouko and Tsukune Aono. He's returning to his home after a long day at work, and after a good walk from his work to here, now he's just waiting for the bus to come around. He was kind of disheartened to hear that his son had failed the entrance exam, but he was probably more determined to help his son in any way possible. The only problem was that nobody was gonna take him in, probably even more so now that he had failed yet another exam. High school must be pretty rough around here...but I digress, it's probably not _that_ rough.

The bus seemed to be running a bit late this time. Normally by now, it would have been arriving at 8:30 on the dot. This time, it was sixteen minutes past its due time, and Mr. Aono was getting a bit annoyed.

"That lazy bum... Where is he? He usually comes through for me, but..."

Mr. Aono was pretty much stranded, and he certainly didn't want to walk the rest of the way home. Eventually, at wits end, he was about to consider walking...until a priest walked by. He didn't seem to be paying a whole lot of attention to his surroundings, more enamored with his book and chanting in a language that couldn't really be considered Japanese. In fact, it almost sounded ancient.

"Eeeeh...who is that guy? I've never seen him before anywhere around these parts...but he gives me the creeps..." he thought to himself, though even if he had said anything, the priest probably wouldn't have even looked his direction, or so much as answered back. Thankfully, the priest was walking straight past him, which eased Mr. Aono's tension. As the priest walked away, a piece of paper fluttered down from his robe. Naturally, he had more pressing literature to attend to. Apparently, the writings of King James was more important that keeping track of his belongings. Mr. Aono took notice of the loose papyrus and got up to get it.

"H-hey...sir! You've dropped some-" Mr. Aono said, but when he stood up again, the man had vanished completely. "-thing...?"

Where did that man go? Who was he? Mr. Aono sure didn't know. Nonetheless, he took a look down at the paper and read it for a bit. When he was finished, his face lit up. And just then, the bus pulled up and its doors opened.

"Ah, good evening, Mr. Aono!" the bus driver said.

It took a moment for Mr. Aono to come back down to Earth. "Oh! Hey there! Where have you been?! I've been sitting here for almost thirty minutes!" Mr. Aono said.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Aono! We had a pretty big delay and we couldn't get the busses started up!" the bus driver apologized.

"Ah, don't worry about that now. Just get me home. I think my son's troubles are over with!" Mr. Aono said excitedly.

-Aono Residence, Japan-

-March 31, 2012, 9:18 PM-

It was a straight shot from Norimaki Street to the Aono household from there. It wasn't too long of a trip, about maybe eighteen minutes at most, but because of this delay (which nobody was still certain of its cause), it was still late by almost an hour. All the same, the bus pulled up to the house and dropped him off.

"All right, Mr. A. Here's your stop. Have a good night, and again, I'm sorry for the delay," the bus driver said.

"Oh no no...you're fine. I'm not angry that you're late...but funny how that you showed up after I received this paper," Mr. Aono said.

"Ah, well, not sure what that's all about... Still, have a good night, and I hope you and your family sleep well," the bus driver said. He closed the doors and left to retire to his own home.

Once inside, he was greeted by his wife and son.

"Dad! There you are! I was wondering when you'd be home!" Tsukune said.

"Ah, hey there, Ol' Dropout. How's your day been?" his father replied.

Tsukune looked a little irritated by the title "Ol' Dropout", but he continued.

"Pretty uneventful, really. I kinda wish I was better in school, but I'm beginning to think I don't have a chance of ever succeeding in high school!" Tsukune said.

"And where have YOU been, honey? You're practically an hour late!" Mrs. Aono said.

"Sorry... There was a huge delay at the bus depot for some reason. I couldn't really do anything...but something good came out of it after all! Look at this!" Mr. Aono said, bringing out the paper he picked up earlier. It was actually a flier for a school. Tsukune took it and looked at it.

"Um...what's this?" Tsukune asked.

"Apparently, it's a flier for a school I don't think I've ever heard of before... Youkai Private Academy. From the looks of it, it seems like you can just fill this thing out to enroll in it. So, despite the fact that you haven't been able to make it into any of the high schools around here, we can enroll you into this one right away!" Mr. Aono said.

"Really, honey?! Oh my goodness! My little boy won't have to be a dropout anymore!" Mrs. Aono cheered.

Tsukune was shocked out of his wits. "WHAAAAAAAT?! Where-what-how-Where did you find this thing at anyways, Dad?!" Tsukune shouted.

"Well, the strangest thing...there was this priest or monk walking by...creepy vibes I got from him by the way, and I saw him drop something. I wanted to go and tell him he dropped something, but the next time I got back up, he was gone! But that doesn't matter now! You now have a school to go to!" Mr. Aono said happily.

Tsukune attempted to object. "DON'T I GET TO HAVE ANY SAY IN THIS?! I'm not going to some random suspicious school out of nowhere!" he said in vain.

Of course, his pleas fell on deaf ears. They were so caught up in the moment that they were toning out their own flesh and blood.

"Man, God works his magic in some of the weirdest ways, you know?" Mr. Aono said.

"And come on, Tsukune, it's better than being a dropout anyways, right?" Mrs. Aono said.

"Oh...not you too, Mom..." Tsukune said, exasperated.

Tsukune clearly wasn't too happy that suddenly, out of the blue, there was a school out there that would be able to take him in, but while he should have been happy, the fact that it was a school that he didn't trust and never heard of before made him worry. He would be asked by his parents to fill out the flier that night and sleep well, for tomorrow would be the start of the school year for him.

But, what about that Brandon chap? We all know he's going to receive roughly the same invitation anyways, so lets see just how he gets his invite.

-Arcadia-

-March 30, 2012, 10:37 AM-

Brandon was once again making his rounds. He had gotten a good night's sleep, and so far, no trouble had been made. He figured there would be some trouble soon, but for now, he considered this the calm before the storm. He trusted that Rupert would end up getting him his tickets to his vacation, and soon he'd be able to kick back.

After doing his usual rounds, Brandon headed on back to the mansion, sure that the villains had their fill of fights...maybe.

"Greetings once again, Master Brandon. I take it the villains were having a little break this time?" Rupert said.

"Yeah. Guess they must know when to stop. I can give them at least that. Um, hey, have the tickets come in yet?" Brandon asked.

Rupert looked a little puzzled. "I'm afraid not, Master Brandon. It seems there has been some sort of mix-up regarding the vacation tickets..." Rupert said.

"What?! What do you mean there was a mix-up?!" Brandon said. He was mortified that he might not get to go after all.

"I assure you that I didn't go through the trouble of swapping my target item. As a demon, it is within my duty to be honorable and truthful, not mischievous and callous." Rupert said.

"...That still doesn't answer my question, Rupert." Brandon muttered.

"Right...my apologies, Master Brandon. But I was at the information desk at the airport and saw that the clerk there was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a robed gentleman had taken his place. He seemed to be a lot more interested in his book, and was muttering in an ancient language. Sadly, even as long as I have lived, I couldn't decipher what he was saying." Rupert said.

"Yes, yes, that's fine and dandy. What happened next?" Brandon said, anxious.

"I'm trying to think... He had some sort of paper in front of him, and a sign that said 'FREE FLIER: TAKE IT IF YOU WISH'. Nobody seemed to be paying any mind to him, as if they didn't notice him...which meant he was a supernatural force that only appears to certain individuals. I can deduce that he knew I was coming in your stead, sir, hence why no one else looked at him." Rupert said.

"Strange... Granted, it's probably not the first time its happened, but why was he there?" Brandon asked.

"I am not so sure myself, Master Brandon. But, as we have learned, there-"

"Is no such thing as coincidence; only inevitability, I know," Brandon cut in. "Speaking of whom, how has Yuuko been doing lately? I've heard her and Watanuki were going through some tough times lately..." Brandon said.

"She and her charge are having rough times right now indeed. I will have to motion an appointment to the Holicverse later...and aren't _you _getting off track yourself, sir?" Rupert said.

"Whoops...yeah, I did it too, huh? That's besides the point. We've got more pressing matters to attend to right now anyways. Yuuko, being the all-powerful interdimensional witch she is, will be able to handle herself for a bit." Brandon then muttered to himself, "Of course dimensional witches can handle themselves... Yuuko's not the only one I know of, after all..." He then returned to the point of the subject. "So, let me guess, you took it?" Brandon asked again.

"And no one in the vicinity was any the wiser, as I had predicted. I looked at the flier, which came with a letter and an application form, but when I looked back towards the robed gentleman, he had vanished. The booth had been empty all this time, but I still had everything I mentioned." Rupert said.

"Hmm..." Brandon pondered for a moment. "Let me see that letter and application."

Rupert handed the articles over to Brandon so he could view them. Brandon read over the letter, and this is what it said.

"To the revered defender of worlds,

We have received word of your constant struggle with the group of entities known as the Villain's Alliance, which has been known to destroy much of a landscape, and your continuous participation in these area-destroying battles. Therefore, we have declared you a high-level threat to human civilization, and you are invited to formal rehabilitation at Youkai Academy. If you should so choose to join us this school year, you will be given a full scholarship and room and board to accommodate your needs in your education. We hope you will enjoy your school year with us!

Yours truly,

The Chairman

P.S. - We know where you live, so don't try to hide.

P.P.S – If you do not reply within the next few hours, we will take careful (or not so careful) consideration in eating you."

"I'm a high-level threat to human civilization?! Who the hell decided that when they wrote me?" Brandon spat.

"Well, you haven't been the most clean, subtle, or harmless hero, sir." Rupert said.

"Thank you, Rupert. Truly, you are a highly supportive butler of the highest caliber." Brandon said sarcastically.

"I try my best, Master Brandon." Rupert shot back.

"But, seriously? They're inviting me to a school, all because of my destructive behaviors in saving the world? I'm not trying to destroy the world...besides, what's a few misplaced buildings gonna hurt anyone?" Brandon said.

"Plenty of people, sir." Rupert said again.

Brandon simply replied with an annoyed sigh and a facepalm. Another one-nil to the pesky demon butler. Looking at the application form, it looked normal at first...but then what caught his attention was what came after. It asked what species you were, how many humans you killed, how many you ate, and all sorts of other weird information. Brandon was understandably confused.

"Um, Rupert, I'm gonna need some 'me' time. I need to study this thing." Brandon said.

"But of course, Master Brandon." Rupert said, and bowed out of the action. Brandon went up to his room and looked at this application form real long and hard, trying to fathom why this was sent to him. After a little bit, Brandon decided it was time to fill this thing out, because he knew that if he were to avoid it like the plague, he'd probably become lunch. He grabbed one of his pencils and started filling it out...unaware that someone in Japan was filling his own application form, sans letter and flier.

The two worked strenuously over an hour or so, filling in any information they could answer straight up, and outright ignoring other parts because...well, you know why. Anyways, I'll cut to the chase. The two would finish their applications in short order and would prepare for their next day. Tsukune, after having spent a bit of his night life filling out the form, fell to sleep at last, ready for his new school...or perhaps not ready. Brandon finished his own form and returned to the real world. Fooling around a little bit until later into the afternoon, he got whatever things he needed together, then went to get into his World Wide Cannon.

"Alright... Cannon, set your calibrations towards Japan. Looks like we've got another school to attend there." Brandon told the cannon.

"Compliance, although I think you've been there enough, really... Haven't you had enough of going to schools over there?" the cannon said.

"Who's to say there haven't been enough adventures that revolve around schools anyways?" Brandon said. "Commence final calibrations...T-minus five seconds!" Brandon ordered to the cannon.

"Checking aim...raising launch power to optimum levels...reducing explosive level to lower possible injury...final calibration set! Prepare for launch!" the cannon said. "5...4...3...2...1...BLASTOFF!"

The cannon fired its human kid cannonball and sent him soaring through the sky. "COWABUNGA!" Brandon shouted, as he flew through the atmosphere and across the United States. Soon, he was flying over the ocean, and soon was going to lead him to a small archipelago of islands teeming with life and technology.

It's no secret that our boy hero was heading towards the Land of the Rising Sun, Japan. Even though it was still slightly dark out, as it had turned April 1st. As Brandon approached the islands, he began to assert himself to land safely. Of course, he didn't quite think it through...again.

"Aw, damn... I didn't pack a parachute...or any safety gear. This is probably gonna hurt." Brandon said as he plummeted towards the streets of Japan.

A car was right in his landing path. "Hey, that car looks famili-"

He didn't quite finish his sentence as he crashed headfirst into it. Its owner came out to survey the damage, and looked devastated. He'd probably have to pay his expenses for the car once again, the poor sap.

Brandon climbed out of the wreckage, having caused much of the neighborhood to stir with his landing.

"Ugh...I wonder how many times I've crashed into that car entering here?" Brandon said, ignoring the gathering crowd.

The crowd wasn't quite sure what happened. "Did you see that kid..." "...he fell out of the sky..." "...smashed through that car..." "...came out like it was nothing..." "...same kid, too..."

Brandon knew better than to stop and make a scene. He went over to the bus stop and sat down with his belongings, waiting for the bus to come around.

"Well...now the boring part: waiting." Brandon said.

And indeed, it wouldn't be for a while. Brandon had to wait from 5:35 AM, to 8:00 AM. In the meantime, he simply waited around, and did a few things on his own time...and that even meant entertaining the present patrons.

In the last ten minutes, Brandon called everyone off and told them to go home. Everyone had essentially gotten their money's worth of entertainment for the morning and left satisfied of what they thought was a publicity stunt. In truth, Brandon did it because he was bored and he just wanted to do it.

Finally, it was time. The bus was said to come to the stop at eight on the brochure. At the same time, a regular human walked up to him. He looked to be around fifteen years old. He had a brown mop of somewhat spiky hair, and the curtains matched the window; his eyes were of the same color. He was wearing what looked to be a school uniform, which consisted of a red tie, white undershirt, green suit jacket with white trim and brown pants; the same thing Brandon was also wearing. At this time he didn't know what lay ahead, but where he was going, he was gonna need 'em.

"Uh...hi there." Tsukune said.

"Hello. You come for the school bus too?" Brandon asked.

"How'd you know that?" Tsukune wondered.

"I got the same brochure. I'm just waiting for the bus to come in now." Brandon said.

"Oh. I just came out here for the same reason. Kind of weird how this works, really..." Tsukune said.

A break in the conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking...who are you exactly?" Tsukune asked.

"My name's Brandon. Brandon Cash." he said.

"...You mean like THE Brandon Cash? The guy who fights the Villain's Alliance and crosses over into other dimensions and all that?" Tsukune said, interest piqued.

"Uh, yeah. You're not gonna lapse into fanboyism onto me, are you?" Brandon said a bit nervously.

"No...but this is so cool! I mean... I'm sorry. I'm a big fan of you. My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune said, excited. He put his hand out to Brandon.

"Nice to meet you, Tsukune." Brandon said, returning the shake. "So, you're going to this 'Youkai Academy' too, huh? I honestly don't know too much about it myself..." Brandon continued.

"Yeah...you're not the only one on that boat. I literally don't have any choice in the matter... I've dropped out of high school even before I could get into it." Tsukune said.

"How come?" Brandon wondered.

"I failed the entrance exams for most of the high schools I tried to apply for." Tsukune said, clearly embarrassed.

"Jeez... Sorry to hear that." Brandon said.

"Don't worry too much... What's done is done, but I definitely feel a bit wary about this school. Something just doesn't seem right..." Tsukune said.

"Well, we'll worry about that when we get there. For now-"

Brandon didn't finish. At that moment, the bus finally pulled up. The doors swung open to reveal a bus driver in a fancy suit and hat. He had a nice mustache which Brandon probably would have compared to either Gomez Addams or Rhett Butler, but what caught both of them off guard was his eyes. They were obscured by the brim of his hat, covered in shadow and appearing as lifeless white circles. The guy was also smoking a cigar, which also kind of gave off a bit of a warning.

"So...you two coming to Youkai Academy?" the bus driver said.

The two gulped. It was going to be a long day, indeed.

And that, my friends, is where we shall stop for now. Exactly what lies ahead for our two heroes? What sort of shenanigans will transpire? Where will they go? We do not quite know at this point in time, but I promise you, my friends, that we will touch upon this another time. But you have just witnessed the daily lives of two wildly different young adults, and the events leading to their meeting. Let us join again next time, and see exactly what will happen to our heroes further...

Pikachu4Prezident: And that's the Prologue completed! It took the better part of a few days (and some of my usual slacking), but it's done! Now, we can start getting into the good stuff, beginning with Tsukune and Brandon's first day at school, and of course, Tsukune's first encounter with Moka.

And, before you ask, I'll be staying as true to the manga version of the story as possible...though that's not to say that I won't take some elements from the anime as well. I'll try to make sure things don't drag on too long or things get so out of whack that it becomes completely unrecognizable. Until then!


	2. Welcome to Youkai Academy

The School That Wasn't Meant For Humans – Rosario + Vampire: A Slightly Different Retelling

Created by Brandon Cash

Disclaimer: All characters seen here are property of Akihisa Ikeda, and are not owned by me. I am not attempting to make a profit off of these characters, nor am I selling this story to anyone. This is made by a fan, for the fans, as I love this series to death. The original characters on the other hand DO belong to me.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Making New Friends...and Monsters

Part I: Welcome to Youkai Academy

Ah...welcome back my friends. I am pleased to know you have returned to listen to this strange little tale. You're just in time to see the story begin to truly unfold. Now...where were we?

-April 1, 2012, 8:00 AM-

-Slump Bus Stop, Japan-

Yes...this is where we were.

It had been an eventful couple of days for both Tsukune and Brandon. Having just gotten a mysterious invitation to a school completely unknown to them, the two weren't quite sure what to expect. They finally met on April 1st, to Tsukune's surprise of knowing that the famous Brandon Cash was going to join him this school year. The moment was interrupted when the bus pulled up minutes later...though what ended up catching both of them off-guard was the bus driver's appearance.

The man was finely dressed up in a dark blue suit and a hat of the same color. The man also had a fine mustache and was smoking a cigar which can only be assumed to be one of the highest quality on the market. He almost looked like a high class human who had taken a bus job for the hell of it.

_Almost._

The one thing that was off about this person was that his eyes were completely covered in shadow. Nothing but the whites could be seen under his cap. It made him look almost inhuman, but other than that, the guy didn't look too out of the ordinary.

The Bus Driver spoke up to break the sudden silence. "So...you two have signed up for Youkai Academy, eh? Heh...didn't expect to see this."

The two only gulped in response.

"Heh. You shouldn't be afraid...yet. Hop on in, and I'll take you there. Don't take too long though...I'm on a schedule." The Bus Driver said.

The two walked onto the bus, wordlessly. Another person was already on the bus. He appeared to be in his early twenties, with dark brown hair and glasses. He was garbed in security uniform, presumably for the school. At least there was some sort of authority just in case things got too unruly.

Tsukune didn't know who the guy was. Brandon, on the other hand, recognized him almost instantly.

"BRIAN?!" Brandon said in suprise.

"Oh, hey Brandon." Brian said, smirking. "Surprised to see me here?"

"Of course I am! Where have you been?! Xana almost pulled Imaginationland into the sun! We could have used your help!" Brandon yelled at Brian.

"Sorry about that, but I've been away because I have a job right now." Brian told Brandon, calm and collected in contrast to Brandon's loud and abrasive approach.

"Aren't you always on one of your assassination jobs anyways?" Brandon asked.

"You seem to be mistaken, Brandon. I've been working at Youkai Academy for some time now. It's honestly needed someone to keep the peace, and the Public Safety Commission hasn't lifted a finger for a long time now, so I stepped in to hold things together." Brian said. "And besides, you seem to have done just fine, even without me, Rob, James, or anyone other than your friends."

He was right, of course. Regardless of their numbers or power, things would often turn out for the better in the end, even in defiance of how hopeless things looked.

"Yeah... Still, I was wondering where you disappeared off to." Brandon said.

"You don't need to worry anymore. Just sit down and relax until we reach the academy. It won't take us long." Brian replied.

The two sat down in one of the empty chairs. Tsukune looked out of the window he was near.

"Well...this is it. High school, here we come..." Tsukune thought to himself.

The driver put his foot to the pedal and pulled away from the bus stop, leaving the neighborhood behind as he headed towards the tunnel ahead.

Once again, the bus driver broke the ice. "So...you two have decided to enroll in this school, eh? You've got guts," he said.

"Uh...we're just going to school, sir. I don't think it'll be too much trouble." Tsukune said.

The bus entered the tunnel, and everything went dark.

"I would beg to differ. You'd do well to prepare now while you still have the chance. Because once we exit this loooooooong tunnel, we are going to be right in front of the school." The Bus Driver said.

"A fair word of warning, however: Youkai Academy is a veeeeeeeery _**horrifying**_ school!" The Bus Driver continued, cackling maniacally.

The two harbored different expressions. Tsukune looked spooked, too afraid to move. Brandon had a look that said "What has this guy been smoking?" wordlessly. Brian was indifferent towards the driver's theatrics, as if he's seen it many times before.

"Anyways...Tsukune Aono." The Bus Driver said.

Tsukune jumped at the mention of his name. "What?! How did you-"

"You seem to be quite average...straight C's in school previously...most likely failed a lot of your entrance exams... I would say you'd need to perk up your academics greatly...heh." The Bus Driver said.

"I-I never told you all of that! How do you know all of that!?" Tsukune screamed.

"Looks can be deceiving, boy. And Brandon Cash..." The Bus Driver continued.

"Hm?" Brandon said, looking towards the driver.

"We've heard a lot about you. You've been quite the hero...stopping all sorts of trouble...doing it since you were nine years old...heh-heh... It's a wonder you didn't realize the potential you had until then. But you have been pretty destructive, and a lot of people would have your head for that if you weren't such a powerful being." The Bus Driver said.

"Wait...how do you know all of that..." Brandon said, looking tense.

"I refer you to my last statement to the other young boy back there. He-he-he... We'll have to evaluate for ourselves just what you are." The Bus Driver said, with a sinister-looking grin.

Brandon began looking as uncomfortable as Tsukune was. He didn't know how anyone outside his family and friends knew his life leading up to the present time, but it was a mystery he'd figure out for another time.

The light at the end of the tunnel was getting larger now. The bus soon pulled out of the tunnel and into a new area.

"We're here... Watch your step as you get out." The Bus Driver said.

-AREA UNKNOWN-

-April 1st, 2012, 8:04 AM-

The two got out, with Brian following behind them. What they expected was just some nice scenery and the school off in the distance. They weren't prepared for what they saw next.

They were standing near the edge of a large cliff range. Crimson colored sea water was crashing against the jagged rocks below and went on for as far as the eye could see. Skulls littered the rock formations surrounding the area, and dead trees harbored whole murders of crows.

The school could indeed be seen from a distance, but it didn't look like a typical school. It looked more like a haunted house that probably wouldn't look out of place in a slasher flick or an amusement park...if this were the theme park version of the series, but I digress. Lighting flashed behind the school, as if the "abandon all hope, ye who enter here" feeling wasn't already enforced enough.

"See you later...and good luck, you two... You'll need it." The Bus Driver said, pulling out and leaving the three of them behind.

"Wha-whu-WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" Tsukune shouted, panicking.

"Hmm... I think we're gonna be in for more than we bargained for..." Brandon said, concerned.

"Th-there's no way there's such a creepy place around here... It's almost a completely different world than where we came from!" Tsukune said, still terrified.

"He did warn you guys." Brian piped up.

Tsukune flashed back to the driver's previous warning...

"_A fair word of warning, however: Youkai Academy is a veeeeeeeery **horrifying** school!"_ he remembered the Bus Driver say.

"This is freaky...I mean seriously freaky... The school looks like a haunted mansion, and there's skulls and crows everywhere..." Tsukune said, observing his surroundings in his usual nervous manner.

"You're not alone, Tsukune... I'm not quite sure what we've come across..." Brandon said.

Trepidation hung over the two of them like a looming thundercloud. Whatever this place was, it was setting off serious warning flags, and Brandon knew that anything this ominous was certain to house a load of nasties. He couldn't quite discern what kind of enemies, however. Tsukune was wigging out as per usual, and Brian was looking at them, still level-headed and obviously not scared of their surroundings.

It was all shattered when someone yelled behind them.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH NO!" a female voice yelled, piercing the air.

The two had barely enough time to turn around. What they saw was a pink-haired girl wearing a female version of the school uniform barreling towards them uncontrollably on a bike.

"COMING THROUGH!" the girl yelled again, her path making a beeline towards the two.

Spurred by the danger, Brandon dove out of the way just in time. By comparison, Tsukune wasn't blessed with a hard-earned reaction time. He got hit head on by the bike, and fell to the ground with the girl.

"Ugh...ow...ow...ow... Someone hit me with their bike..." Tsukune said, groaning. He didn't seem to notice that his hand wasn't exactly touching the ground.

"Uh...Tsukune...?" Brandon said, alerting Tsukune.

Tsukune regained his bearings...and his eyes laid their gaze on one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. And he also realized that his hand was on her thigh.

"I-it's a g-g-GIRL!" Tsukune said, dumbstruck.

He was embarrassed, but his concern for the girl beat out the feeling.

"Ah...I'm sorry...I got dizzy from my anemia..." the girl said, still clearly dizzy.

"Are you...okay?" Tsukune said.

The girl opened her eyes, revealing beautiful emerald irises. Tsukune was pretty much shocked and smitten.

"Oh...my...God... She...she is so CUTE! She's quite possibly the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life!" Tsukune thought.

It wouldn't be a harem story without a few good nosebleeds along the way, so Tsukune ends up delivering his first one in response to seeing this girl.

"If this girl is here...then going to this school can't be all bad...right?" Tsukune thought again.

The girl perked up when she saw the blood. "Oh! Blood! Um...here... Let me get that..." the girl said, pulling out a handkerchief. Reaching to help wipe the blood off of his face, she seemed to turn distant.

"Ah...I...I can't control myself...I'm sorry..." She slumped against Tsukune. Brandon didn't quite know how to respond to the scene playing out in front of him.

"What's going on here?!" Tsukune thought to himself. Here was a cute girl, slumping against him mere moments after they crashed into each other, and he was paralyzed.

"Th-that scent... I lose all control whenever I smell it... Forgive me...but... I'm a vampire."

The girl sunk her teeth into Tsukune's neck, and began drawing blood.

"V-VAMPIRE?!" Tsukune's mind screamed out.

He lost it then and there. He jumped up and ran around like crazy, blood still gushing from the bite mark left behind.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! MY BLOOD! MY BLOOD HAS JUST BEEN SUCKED! OH MY GOD!" Tsukune screamed, flipping out and making a scene. He'd better be thankful nobody else was present besides Brandon and Brian, or else people would be staring.

Brandon stood there, not sure if this girl was making stuff up or if she really was one. Brian said nothing, looking at the scene with an amused smirk.

The girl looked surprised at the boy flailing around in front of her.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself... But, my name is Moka Akashiya. Although I don't look like it, I am a vampire..." the girl said, introducing herself.

Tsukune once again flipped out, blood still spilling.

"A VAMPIRE?! YOU MEAN THOSE THAT HATE CROSSES AND GARLIC?!" Tsukune yelled in a panic.

"Yes. Thank you so much for letting me suck your blood..." Moka said, with a dreamy look.

Tsukune stood there dumbfounded, not sure if she was off her rocker. She wasn't of course; it was just typical monster behavior.

"Dude, you're not gonna keel over from those bite marks, so calm down!" Brandon told Tsukune.

Brian walked up. "I'd hate to say it, but where she put them, he actually might..." he said.

"WHAAAAAAA! NOT GOOD!" Tsukune wailed.

"Don't worry. I can fix that." Brian said. He pulled out a first-aid kit and patched up the bite marks, which were_ still _spewing blood. The problem was fixed with little fuss, thankfully.

"Eeeeh...thanks..." Tsukune said to Brian.

Brian merely nodded his head in affirmation.

"Um...hate to break this up, but we're late, late, late... At this rate, we're probably gonna get death by in-school suspension...on the first day, no less..." Brandon said.

"You shouldn't worry too much over it. The commencement ceremony isn't set to begin for another ten minutes. You still have some time, but I would suggest starting off towards the school." Brian said.

"Right... Tsukune, get the girl and let's get going. That orientation ain't gonna wait for us." Brandon said.

"Alright. Come on, Moka!" Tsukune said. Moka grabbed her bike and began following the three. Brian also began heading towards the school, but wasn't going to join the group. He had his work to attend to.

-School Path, Monster World-

-April 1st, 2012, 8:10 AM-

The three hit it off pretty well for the most part. They struck up a conversation as they headed towards the school building.

"So...um...you two must be new here too, huh?" Moka asked the two boys.

"Well, yeah... Our first time here, really... I've never heard of this place until now..." Tsukune said.

"Still, it seems like an okay place to be...in spite of the eerie atmosphere. You would think these people were celebrating Halloween every day of the year from the looks of the place alone." Brandon said.

"I...guess so..." Tsukune said, though he was uncertain about whether this was All Hallow's Eve décor.

"Forgive me if I ask...but you two aren't the type to hate vampires...right?" Moka said, looking a bit worried.

Tsukune panicked for a moment. He didn't know how to respond to that.

"Ah, uh...I wouldn't say that! I personally think vampires are pretty cool myself!" Tsukune said quickly.

"Eh...as long as they don't sparkle in the sunlight, I think they're cool too." Brandon said.

"That's great! If you guys are okay with me, do you think you could be friends with me?" Moka said happily.

Tsukune couldn't hide his moe overloaded feelings. "Whoa...definitely cute!" he thought to himself.

Lost in his cuteness overload, he almost forgot to tell Moka his own name.

"Oh...almost forgot. My name is Tsukune Aono. I'm pleased to meet you, Moka-san." Tsukune introduced himself.

"And the name's Brandon. Brandon Cash. It's a pleasure to meet you too, Moka!" Brandon said, doing the same.

"It's very nice to meet both of you! When the entrance ceremony is finished, feel free to talk to me more, okay?" Moka said.

The three continued walking. "Man, first day of school, and we've already made a friend." Brandon said.

"And a pretty one at that. Perhaps this won't be too bad after all." Tsukune said.

Oh, how the Fates were tempted that day. Cute is cute, but that doesn't stop one from being dangerous regardless of appearance, or, in some cases, personality. Nonetheless, the three made it to the ceremony in good time.

Amid the crowd gathering in front of the school, there were a ton of students waiting around, ready to earn their education and whatnot. At the entrance of the school, a man in a white robe stood in front of a microphone. His face was just as obscured as the Bus Driver's face; covered in shadow except for his nose and mouth.

"Greetings, students. I am the Chairman of the Youkai Private Academy, Tenmei Mikogami. As you are all aware, I have summoned you all to this school to help you live a normal life in the current world of humanity. You will hopefully learn much about your cultural roots, and also learn how to develop in today's present culture and lifestyles. We do hope you have a good time here...if you can, anyways. We aren't shy to admit that being in this world is quite deadly, which is why this young man has been hired to keep the peace around here." The Chairman spoke, as Brian made his way up to the stage.

"He will be making sure everyone stays in line. So chances are that if there's a fight going on, a thievery, a murder, or any sort of conflict...you'd just be hurting yourselves." The Chairman stated.

Tsukune and Brandon looked at each other with an aghast look. What did they get in to?

"Anyways, despite that, we hope you look forward to your year here. So, have fun, make friends, and look forward to your futures in the world of humans! That is all. And, speaking of which..." The Chairman finished.

The intercom turned on and began to announce. "First period is starting now! Please seek out your designated classes at once!" it said.

The crowd began to disperse, not wanting to be late. Tsukune and Brandon followed suit, with Brian following into the school to start his rounds. The two were looking for classroom 103, which actually wasn't too hard to identify, as the sign's zero looked a bit weird and was topped by a cat face.

"Well, this is it. Good thing we're in the same class, eh Tsukune?" Brandon said.

"I'm kinda thankful for that too." Tsukune said.

-Classroom 103, Youkai Academy-

-April 1st, 2012, 8:18 AM-

The two entered the classroom. Almost all the other seats were taken at this point, save for a few in the back. They took those seats and waited for the first class bell to ring. Once it did, their homeroom teacher walked in. She wore glasses, a short jacket, a tube top shirt and a skirt. Her eyes were closed, her mouth looked similar to a cat's smile, and mysteriously, her hair was even done up somewhat like a cat's ears, at least in the back.

"Hello everyone, and good morning! I know the Chairman probably has already said it, but if he hasn't I'll do it for him. Welcome to Youkai Academy! I am going to be your homeroom teacher this year, Shizuka Nekonome." the teacher said.

"Heh. Get a load of the teacher. She kinda looks like a cat." Brandon whispered to Tsukune.

"Yeah...weird..." Tsukune whispered back.

"As you are all aware, Youkai...is a school for monsters!" Nekonome said.

Tsukune was spooked. The teacher was also talking about this monster thing too?! What was this place? Brandon looked no worse for wear, either.

"So you all know our current problem, right? We monsters used to be **very** dominant over the Earth back in the earlier times, which made it harder on the humans to survive! However, somewhere in the Renaissance era and onward, the monsters slowly began to be driven away and eventually were forced into hiding. Isn't that sad?" Nekonome said, though some of the students looked more angry than saddened.

"Nonetheless, despite what one may think, monsters still exist to this day! Our mission at Youkai Academy, however, is not to forcefully take over the Earth which was once ours! Our mission is to help monsters like you live amongst the humans and peacefully co-exist alongside them! Who knows, maybe we will eventually be able to all live peacefully together somewhere in the future, eh?" Nekonome continued her lecture.

Tsukune looked back nervously at Brandon. "What is she talking about?!" he whispered to him worriedly. Brandon couldn't do much but shrug.

"And that brings us to rule number one: you will maintain your human form at all times while on the school grounds! The main component of co-existence with humanity is that you must learn to maintain this form well! So because of this, you are required to never reveal your true form to anyone on the campus, or even outside of the school! Do you understand all of that?" Nekonome said.

Brandon's expression looked like a cross between shock and confusion at some point in her lecture.

"Wait...did I just see a glimpse of a tail?!" Brandon thought.

Indeed, a cat tail had appeared behind Nekonome. Brandon wasn't sure if it was a trick or if it was really there, though if it was moving around independently on its own...

At that moment, a rather creepy looking dude spoke up. He had slicked back auburn colored hair and his lip was pierced in two spots next to each other. In essence, he looked like a picture-perfect delinquent.

"Co-existance ain't my thing. Wouldn't it be better if I just ate the humans and be done with them? As for the beautiful girls...heh...all the more motivation for me to _molest _them!" the creeper said.

Tsukune jumped. He wasn't taking this news at all well. Brandon's sight was trained on the creep, looking at him with anticipation and contempt. He wasn't liking this guy much.

"Silly...! In the recorded history of Youkai Academy, there has never been a single human who has even set foot in this place! There's nothing but monsters in here, I'm afraid!" Nekonome said. She continued onward with her lecture. "Nobody knows about this world outside of the monsters that come here. This world has been a _very_, **very** well-kept secret since the academy was built in the late 1800's. In fact, this place is such a secret that even if a human did somehow get into the academy, they would be declared an immediate threat to our existence, and we would have to execute them to make certain that our world stays a secret. No hard feelings from me, of course...it's just how things work." Nekonome said.

That's when Tsukune lost it. Granted, he didn't flip out and make a scene, but he was no doubt terrified of his current situation.

"They'll kill me if my true form gets out?! Oh man...this is not good... How did I get enrolled in here if I'm not human then?" Tsukune thought.

Brandon wasn't doing too much better. He had broken out into a cold sweat. He was right in the middle of the mother lode of monster concentration, and if he freaked out right then and there, it would be over. Still, he knew he still had some semblance of a home advantage. His sights were still locked onto the creepy guy like a vulture on a hapless casualty.

"So, there's monsters everywhere... It's a good thing I brought some weapons along with me, particularly in the case of the freak near me and Tsukune." Brandon whispered to himself.

Unfortunately, Brandon has a problem with controlling the volume of his voice, which sometimes gets him into hot water. And indeed, his offhand comment managed to travel to the creep's ears, catching his attention.

"What did you just say, punk?" the creep said, getting up from his desk.

Brandon paled. Whoops. He turned towards the guy and attempted to address the problem peacefully.

"Uh...I meant to say...you smell...nice?" Brandon said.

"Whaaaaat?!" the creep said. Brandon sat there with a huge, guilty grin on his face. He knew he was digging himself deeper, and he figured he was about to receive a five-fingered reply.

"I-I'll just...get out of here and...leave you alone." Brandon said, slowly getting up before making a mad dash to the door. The guy was quick though, as he managed to get ahead of Brandon before he could get out the door. Brandon was stuck between him and the wall near the door.

"Boys, this is not the time to be fighting! Please sit down now!" Nekonome pleaded, though it was in vain.

"You're looking to get smashed, buddy." the creep said, as he through a punch towards Brandon. He yelped as he ducked the punch and dove to his right. The punch connected with the wall, leaving behind a good sized crater.

"Damn, he cracked the wall...who is this guy?" Brandon thought, before having to dodge another punch thrown at him. And another...and another. Brandon's path was blocked by a plethora of desks and students trying to not get hit. Oh, and the guy whose punch just damaged a wall. Just as he was about to toss another punch at Brandon, Nekonome stepped in, forcing the creep to stop short.

"That is ENOUGH, you two! Mr. Komiya, control your temper and stop trying to kill students! And Mr. Cash, you must be more careful to pick your words more carefully! ...and maybe not talk nearly as loud..." Nekonome said, preventing any bloodshed.

"Yes, Ms. Nekonome..." Brandon said, clearly sorry. He sat back down in his seat and sunk down, hoping to not attract any further attention. He looked at Nekonome, and couldn't help but stare at her tail.

"Uh...Ms. Nekonome...?" Brandon said, attempting to bring up the tail issue.

She was still upset, but she tried to mask it with her usual peppiness. "Yes, Mr. Cash?" she answered Brandon.

Brandon didn't quite have the courage to ask about it. "Uh...um...never mind..." Brandon muttered. Nekonome looked confused at first before heading back to her desk.

Brian came in at that moment to survey the events that had transpired.

"I kinda figured this was where the noise came from." Brian said, observing the hole in the wall. He glanced over to Nekonome, and noticed her "anatomy anomaly".

"Uh...Ms. Nekonome...your tail..." Brian said.

Looking behind her, she looked surprised, then embarrassed.

"Whoopsie! I didn't notice!" Nekonome said. She retracted her tail, and went back to looking like a regular person. Figuring he dodged a bullet about mentioning her tail problem, Brandon sighed in relief.

"So...uh...Nekonome...let me get this straight... This is a school for monsters...?" Brandon said.

Brian sprung in to stop Brandon from continuing onward. "Brandon, can I see you in the hall for a moment?" he said.

Brandon sighed, then got up to speak with Brian. Just as he left the classroom with Brian, they saw Moka making her way to the room.

"Ah, looks like she's in your class too." Brian said, as Moka walked up to both of them.

"Hello Brandon! And hello, Brian! Am I late for class?" Moka said.

"Just a little bit. You haven't missed much." Brian said.

"Oh... I hope I don't get into trouble then..." Moka said, as she entered the classroom. She shut the door behind them, giving Brandon and Brian the window they need to speak.

"Like I did..." Brandon said after Moka went in. He facepalmed soon after.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I forgot to tell you about this school's specialty." Brian said, looking guilty himself.

"We kinda figured that out, thank you very much. Almost got my face turned into a crater for my troubles." Brandon said, recounting his recent encounter.

"Yeah, you'll wanna watch out for him. He's one of the school's bad eggs, and he also has a past involving rape. My advice would be to steer clear of him, but knowing you..." Brian said.

"Right... And I'm going to assume that I can't use my weapons on the school campus, so therefore, there's probably no stopping the guy. Joy." Brandon said, miffed at the weapon restrictions.

"Ahem..." Brian gestured to the sword connected to his belt. "And don't forget that I can also bring in any of your weapons at any given time, so if he decides to show his true form, you'll be prepared," he said.

"True...though judging by the fact that you brought me out here, I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Brandon asked.

"Nah, not at all. All you did was make a comment, and the guy tossed the punch at you." Brian said, dismissing Brandon's inquiry.

"Good. Considering everyone here is a monster, I'm surprised that Nekonome stepped in to stop the fight at all..." Brandon said.

"She's a teacher. They have to try and stop conflicts, but I can see your concern for teachers not stepping in. Either that, or they call me and my men to stop it. The only reason I brought you out here was because you need to watch what you say in this school." Brian said.

"What happens if I don't?" Brandon asked.

"You were paying attention to Nekonome's lecture, right? Humans aren't actually supposed to get in here, and if they do, they will be publicly executed." Brian said.

Brandon gulped. "...Good to know... So if I were to just drop that bit of information in regular conversation, they'd be after me in a school-wide witch hunt, right?" Brandon pondered.

"You and Tsukune...yeah, it wouldn't end well." Brian said.

"Oh man... This was a mistake... I've seen monsters before...but this...this is a concentration of monsters unlike any I've ever seen. Do you have any idea what we might be up against?" Brandon said.

"Just about every type of monster from here to the Himalayas, even including a witch." Brian said.

Brandon groaned. "Figures I had to say the words 'witch hunt'..." Brandon said, figuring he might of stirred up a hornet's nest.

"Oh yeah...and there's a succubus here at the school too." Brian said.

Brandon stood silent for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, he shouted at the top of his lungs, "SON OF A _**BITCH!**_"

Right afterward, Brandon covered his mouth, looking shocked and certain people would be looking outside.

"...oops...sorry..." Brandon said, in a quiet and meek tone.

"I anticipated that, thankfully, so I cast a spell on the walls, doors, and windows to make sure nobody but us could hear that." Brian said.

Brandon felt weak and light-headed. "Uuuuuhhhh...Brian...could you excuse me... I need some time to myself..." Brandon said wearily. He ran off towards the exit in another cold sweat.

"We're probably gonna die here... Monsters are littering the school... And I can't stay here either...others might die because I'm even here..." Brandon said as he raced towards the exit doors of the school.

-Front Entrance, Youkai Academy-

-April 1st, 2012, 8:42 AM-

Brandon burst from the doors and fell to the ground, panting and gasping for breath.

"I don't know...why we're here... Had I known we...were going to be in a serious jam..." Brandon said, his mind racing a thousand miles an hour and riddled with questions of uncertainty.

Brandon crawled over to the nearby wall and slumped against it, worried as hell.

"It's probably gonna be hard to make friends here...hell, surviving is a bigger concern that that! I don't want Tsukune turning up dead... And is Moka really also a monster herself?" he said with growing concern.

"That she is, Brandon. Her power's sealed, though." Brian materialized near Brandon and sat down next to him.

Any normal person would be surprised at Brian's agility, but Brandon merely took it at face value. He was used to it by this point.

"Oh boy... She mentioned she was a vampire... She probably is not a very friendly person then..." Brandon said.

"Yeah, though you probably wouldn't need to worry. As long as that rosary around her neck stays on, you won't have to deal with her true form." Brian said.

"Good..." Brandon said, somewhat relieved.

There was a brief pause in the conversation.

"You know...I wonder why we enrolled in this academy if there's all of these threats about here... Was there any real reasoning behind our arrival?" Brandon wondered.

"Don't know about you, but I had run out of my potions, and I wasn't able to make more of them. The Chairman offered to make me more to keep my true form under control in exchange for putting in some work as a security guard here, as per the agreement. Tsukune, on the other hand, was forced to come here by his mother and father, because of his status as a dropout." Brian said.

"Right... I tried getting a vacation somewhere after another one of Xana's schemes were stopped, but Rupert ended up getting that letter and everything in place of it. Now we're stuck here, and I can bank that we probably won't survive long." Brandon said.

"Well, you probably will. Tsukune...not so much." Brian said.

"Great. So that means I gotta put it upon myself to protect him from death." Brandon said.

"You, me, or Moka. We're all able-bodied, Brandon. I think Tsukune will stand a chance." Brian said.

"And what about that creep I encountered in class today? Something tells me that I'm not finished with him yet..." Brandon said, recollecting his encounter with the student who put a hole in Nekonome's wall.

"Oh, him? He was forced to come here against his will." Brian said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They said that he was causing far too much trouble in the human world, so they sent him here for rehabilitation." Brian said.

"Looking at him so far, I don't think it worked. If I have to fight him eventually, I gotta know what he is..." Brandon said.

"Ogre." Brian said.

"An ogre? You mean green, ugly, and stupidly strong, that kind of ogre?" Brandon asked.

"Well, he's not green, but those last two points are right on the head." Brian said. Brandon chuckled a bit.

"Ain't I glad I packed well for the trip then! I've got plenty of guns and melee weapons to last me, so hopefully things will work out okay." Brandon said.

"I suggest you stick to swords and the like." Brian said.

"Uh...why? Wouldn't using guns be safer?" Brandon said.

"It would draw a crowd towards you. Plus, you'd probably get into trouble for discharging firearms on the school campus." Brian said.

"Ah...right... Anyways...I wonder how Tsukune and Moka are doing? I hope they're alright..." Brandon said.

"I'm pretty sure they're okay...maybe." Brian said.

Concerns are high, and they realize survival is key in Youkai Academy. They know the danger they are in, but they have yet to truly fight a battle. Don't worry, my friends...that will be fixed a bit later on. For now, let's rewind the clock back a little earlier and figure out what Tsukune and Moka are up to, shall we?

-Classroom 103, Youkai Academy-

-April 1st, 2012, 8:27 AM-

"Sorry I'm late, but I got lost in the school and didn't know where to go!" Moka said, as she entered the classroom.

"Oh, that's quite alright! Please, find a seat!" Nekonome said. She then said in a more hushed level of volume, "My, what a cute one!"

"Okay, thank you!" Moka said.

The classroom practically exploded in joyous cheers...well, the male half anyways. All of the boys except Tsukune and the creep were fawning over this new girl who had just happened to be in the same room as them.

"Who is _that_?"

"She has long flowing hair and big, beautiful eyes!"

"Even if that's just her human form, I doubt there's anyone else who is as pretty as she is!"

"SHE'S SO HOT!"

"I have never been happier to be in a classroom as I am now!"

She ignored the boys and made her way to the back of the classroom. Her gaze shifted to desk after desk, looking for one that was empty. And then her gaze fell on Tsukune.

"Tsukune...?" Moka said, taking this in.

"M-Moka...?" Tsukune said, doing much the same.

Moka squealed in delight and glomped him. "It's Tsukune! We're in the same class together! Yes!" she said excitedly.

"W-WE ARE?!" Tsukune said, panicking as usual, and blushing up a storm.

Naturally, this elicited a somewhat vehement response from the boys present.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

"Who does he think he is?!"

"What is this guy's relation with that girl!"

"Dammit! WHY, CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD? WHY?!"

The creepy guy merely looked at Moka and Tsukune, and licked his lips.

"Hmmmm..." he said, intrigued.

-Commons Hallway, Youkai Academy-

-April 1st, 2012, 8:30 AM-

First period was kind of short that day. The two walked through the hallways of the school, pretty much attracting the ire of much of the male student body and the jealousy of the female student body.

Tsukune wasn't really able to object. He was in a really lovestruck daze that he couldn't really shake out of, but how could he not resist being carted around by one of the school's most beautiful ladies?

"This has to be a dream... I mean, this is completely unreal... Walking through a school of monsters with a very cute girl at my side..." Tsukune thought dreamily.

"If I can be this happy, then the monsters aren't going to be such a big problem after all!" Tsukune said not nearly as worried as before.

Of course, it seems that the deck is stacked against his favor once again. While all the other students were wanting to kill him to get Moka, they at least wouldn't probably follow upon it. One certain student probably would however. The creep from earlier turned up in their path.

"Hm...such a cute girl. You are the girl they call Moka Akashiya, right? I am Saizou Komiya, your classmate! Salutations!" he introduced himself.

Everyone present in the hall stopped dead in their tracks, watching the three of them.

Saizou's first action against Tsukune wasn't a hello or even to ignore him. He lifted Tsukune up by his shirt and held him there while addressing Moka.

"I couldn't help but wonder what a beautiful lady like you is doing with a guy like this...when you could be goin' around town with a guy like me." Saizou said, disregarding Tsukune's own safety.

"Th-this guy...! He's the guy from earlier who tried to hit Brandon!" Tsukune said, thinking back to the incident before.

The students were striking up a conversation as Saizou let Tsukune drop to the ground.

"That guy is Saizou Komiya... Isn't he one of those rouge monsters?"

"Yeah. Last I heard, he was forced here because he was causing so much trouble in the human world!"

"Still, the dude's gotta be a hell of a Casanova because he's molested a lot of girls..."

"Wouldn't you think that I am more the ideal type of guy to go out with? Why not let me take you out somewhere, and we can have some fun? How about it, Moka?" Saizou said, leaning towards Moka.

"I...I'm sorry! But I'm having a good time with Tsukune right now!" Moka said, creeped out.

Moka wasn't about to shy away from Tsukune, so she got Tsukune up and pulled him along with her, leaving Saizou behind in the hall.

Saizou stood silent for a moment before his smirk changed to a sneer.

"Well... If that's how you want to play it... But mark my words...I am not going to let you escape so easily." Saizou said, before walking off.

Moka and Tsukune had stopped under the stairs to catch their breath. And I wouldn't blame them for running, because if I were associated with a guy like that, I'd literally find anyone –_ anyone_ – else before I'd let him have me. Of course, I'm not female, so I digress.

"That was kinda shocking, wasn't it? I was a little scared for a moment, but at least you're okay." Moka said.

"Yeah, I know... Can't believe he lifted me off the ground with one hand..." Tsukune said.

"I've been meaning to ask you...but I don't know why you're being so nice to me. I mean...I'm just kind of a worthless, mediocre type of guy..." Then he thought, "And I've never really interacted with girls all that much anyways..."

Moka looked taken aback by his comment. "D-Don't say that! You're not useless or plain or anything like that! B-Besides..." she said.

Tsukune was blushing. Moka didn't care whether he was ordinary or not. She genuinely liked him regardless of-

"We're on blood-sucking terms."

...

...And cue the pratfall from Tsukune, moment killers be damned.

"You should be glad, Tsukune! You have the most amazing blood ever! It's better than all the blood I have drunken before from those blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance compliment each other perfectly!" Moka said.

Tsukune sprung back up and flipped out on Moka briefly.

"**WHAT AM I, FOOD?!**" he yelled at Moka.

She paused for a moment, causing Tsukune to recollect himself.

"Well...to be honest, I had never sucked a person's blood before... That was my first time doing so... You are the very first person who's willingly let me feed on their blood, Tsukune. That feeling will be with me forever..." Moka said.

She stopped, looking a bit smitten.

"Mo...Moka..." Tsukune said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed!" she said, playfully shoving Tsukune backwards. She turned towards the door behind them.

"Come on, Tsukune! We have the rest of the school to go and explore!" Moka said, enthusiastic.

"Y-yeah...be with you in a moment, Moka..." Tsukune said...smashed up against the wall.

"Ugh...she's really strong...and I don't think she realizes just how strong..." Tsukune thought. He pried himself off of the broken wall and stumbled towards the door, rather punch-drunk, but only temporarily.

Much of their time was spent having fun and simply exploring the school grounds. There weren't too many classes going on (if any at all), so the students were pretty much free for this first day to start wandering around and gain their bearings. Of course, we'll be seeing some students skipping class either way; after all, these _are _monsters we're talking about.

And you _might _be wondering where Brandon and Brian were during all of this. They were roughly doing the same thing as Tsukune and Moka, just at a bit of an earlier time than they were. They crossed paths and decided to explore together. Needless to say, a lot of fun times were had. Well, perhaps except for math class, which Brandon dreads for two reasons: the fact that he's really not all that good at math, and the highly promiscuous teacher.

Anyways, it was a fairly fun grand tour of the place. The four eventually was slowing down as Brian lead them to another part of the school.

"And this is where you guys will be staying for the year." Brian said.

They were introduced to the dorms...but they arguably looked even worse than the school. They looked worn down and weathered. The paint was chipped off, there were gravestones everywhere, dead trees littered the area, snakes and crows were also present, and...well, the buildings just looked downright _ugly_.

"...Great. Minimum wage housing. This is gonna suck." Brandon muttered.

"They seriously can't make us spend three whole years cooped up in that...that..." Tsukune said, just as appalled by the dorms.

Moka looked pleased by comparison. "It's heaven... Have you ever seen a building with such personality and dignity?" she said.

Brandon facevaulted to the ground, and Tsukune choked up before voicing his opinion on the matter.

"EXCUSE ME?! Are we looking at the same dump here?!" Tsukune yelled.

"Huh? But this place is a monster's dream! I would think you'd like it too!" Moka said.

Brandon had picked himself back up and dusted himself off.

"What we have here is failure to communicate." Brandon snarked again.

"It makes sense, actually. Think about a horror movie, any horror movie. Wouldn't a place like this be the first thing that comes to mind when you think of movie monsters?" Brian said.

"Those b-movies with all the people in those fake looking costumes? Eh, kinda." Brandon said.

"By the way... I do wonder what kind of monsters you two are?" Moka said, talking to Tsukune and Brandon.

"Sorry, but they can't tell you that." Brian said.

"Uh...yeah! School regulations and all of that jazz." Brandon piped up.

"Oh, right! Forget I even asked..." Moka said.

"Still, going back to the issue of the dorms, I can't imagine anyone wanting to live in these conditions. Isn't there better housing around here?" Brandon said.

"Afraid not. This is the best it's gonna get." Brian said.

"...You know what? I'm gonna look inside. And then if I don't like what I see, I'm ringing up OSHA." Brandon said, walking to the Boys Dormitory.

When he looked inside, it was indeed a bit of a pigsty. Brandon looked like he was gonna cry. Or gag. Or even both.

"...I don't like this." Brandon said, as he returned to the group.

"I find it hard to see you as anything but a regular human, Moka... Are you really a vam...vampire?!" Tsukune asked.

"Yep. Although I look relatively human right now, I am definitely a monster. If I were to take this rosary off, I would become a real vampire and become really powerful and scary." Moka said, drawing attention to the cross hanging from the chain on her necklace. "Rosaries are intended to seal a vampire's power. I was really hated and caused a lot of conflicts, so I had put this rosary on me to seal my powers!"

Tsukune pondered for a moment. "She can't be serious! She looks so sweet and gentle right now...but she really must be a lot different from me after all... Is she really not human at all?!"

"Oh! Even if a vampire's power is suppressed, we still crave blood... That's one of my weaknesses..." she said, as she bit down on Tsukune's neck again.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tsukune screamed as Moka bit him.

"Ouch. Got him again." Brian said.

He glanced over to Brandon, who looked uncomfortable about the dorm.

"...Brandon, follow me through the dorms real quick, okay?" Brian said.

Brandon said nothing, but reluctantly followed Brian through the dorm to the third floor. They stopped in front of an unoccupied room, with its door unopened.

"Go on ahead. Open it." Brian said.

Brandon went on ahead...and dropped everything he was carrying, jaw included. The room looked like a regular dorm room, and in perfect condition too! Compared to the rest of the relative wreck that was the dorm itself and its accommodations, this was a nice contrast.

"I had requested that your room and Tsukune's room be cleaned up and fashioned to your needs. You should feel at home now." Brian said.

Brandon put his hands together, and in a silent prayer, said "Thank you...".

"I'll go on ahead and leave you to unpack your things. You've got a long school semester ahead of you, you know." Brian said.

"Yeah...I know." Brandon said. Brian left the room and left Brandon to his work, as he unpacked all of the stuff he brought along with him. He then went on to carefully place everything into their respective spots and worked for a few hours, even humming some classic game tunes to pass time. At 5:48 PM, he had finished up his decorating and was exhausted. He crashed onto his bed and contemplated about his first day here.

"Well...my decorating is all finished... The concerns don't quit though... What if I can't protect Moka or Tsukune? What if I can't even keep myself alive? Hell, what if I end up getting into a fight I can't hope to win?" he thought. He knew there were going to be a lot of problems living amongst a literal colony of monsters, but if he freaked out too much about this, things would definitely go to hell quickly.

"I guess I need to just relax and worry about it at another time..." He took some deep breaths. "Calm... Relaxed... Find your inner peace... Separate your bliss and...wait..." Brandon paused his thoughts. "Eh...yeah, don't think about Hugh Bliss..._**period**_." He shuddered before continuing. "Okay...where was I... Oh yeah. Calm...peace...inner-"

An almost rhythmical knock at his door made him jump, making him lose his zen. His relative peace disrupted, he gets up in frustration and opens the door.

"Yeah, what?" Brandon said, irritated.

Brian stood in the doorway. "Sorry if I dropped in unexpectedly. I was just checking in on your current accommodations." Brian said.

"Ah. I'm sorry that I snapped at you, Brian... It's just that...man...this day has been a serious nerve-wracker on me. I mean, we're right in the thick of a monster mosh-pit, for Christ's sake! I don't know what we're supposed to do in this case..." Brandon said, freaking out.

"We've been in this situation before, you know." Brian said.

"I know..." Brandon said before gong back fretting.

"We made it through the Vortroxia Super-Hotel..." Brian egged on.

"I know, alright!? I've just...those were zombies and psychopaths that we had to deal with there! These are all monsters, Brian! _Monsters!_ I've only dealt with just a few in my life, and I don't really know what lies ahead for us... And we can't afford to be found out or else..." Brandon said, utterly terrified of what might happen to them.

"Don't worry." Brian said.

Brandon ignored him for a moment. "And of course, there's also the problem that any one of my friends could turn up dead at any moment... I don't know what's worse; not knowing they're dead or finding it out too late!" Brandon continued.

"Like I said, don't worry. You and I have held together regardless of what has happened. We'll be able to defend them if things get too tough to handle." Brian said.

Brandon was silent for a moment. "...Where are they now?" he asked.

"They're in their respective dorm rooms." Brian said.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, I just checked up on them. And don't worry too much. I'm going to be patrolling the dorms tonight, so I want you to sleep easy and don't stress yourself out too much." Brian said, leaving Brandon to his own devices.

"Uh...hey, Brian?" Brandon called out to Brian.

"Yeah?" Brian said.

"Promise you will keep us safe?" Brandon asked.

"No issues there. Have a safe night, Brandon." Brian said, before finally going out of earshot.

Brandon slumped onto his bed and lay there for what seemed like an eternity.

"Oh lord... What fine mess have I gotten myself into now...?" Brandon questioned himself.

-The Entry Path, Youkai Academy-

-April 2nd, 2012, 7:56 AM-

While Brandon takes a deep slumber until a bit later this morning, let us switch back to Tsukune once again.

Poor Tsukune was really conflicted this early into the school year. He had just discovered that there were monsters everywhere in the school and didn't wish to die. Early into the morning, he had decided that he was going to file a withdrawal from the school, and leave at the earliest convenience.

Still, he wasn't going to leave quite yet.

"Well... I have my withdrawal notice all ready and everything set for me to get out of here... But what about Moka? And Brandon? I can't just up and abandon them...but this place..." Tsukune lamented.

"Yo, wait up there, lady killer." a familiar voice said.

Unfortunately for him, Saizou turned up to cause more trouble once again. He lifted Tsukune up by his tie and pinned him against the wall nearby.

"So, I heard you had a good time with Moka yesterday! I had warned you to stay away from her, but you didn't heed the warning, did you? Just who do you think you are? What's your true nature, anyways?!" Saizou demanded.

Tsukune tensed up. If his secret got out, he'd be dead before he could even withdraw from the school. Of course, if he didn't try to tell him...

"M-My nature?! Uh...well...I-I'm a...a...vam...pire...?" was all Tsukune managed to get out.

Saizou wasn't messing around. To make his point clear, he let his fist fly towards Tsukune, who managed to duck in time. The wall behind him wasn't as lucky; a huge hole was left where it once stood. We'll mourn that piece of scenery later, but a moment of silence for the wall, if you please.

…

…

…

...Okay, enough jokes. I digress.

Again, students had gathered around to view the carnage.

"Whoa!"

"One punch! The guy just felled a wall with one punch!"

Saizou's hand wasn't quite human anymore. It had grown much larger and had sprouted claws...and it was hovering right over Tsukune's head, poised to crush his skull at a mere closing motion.

"A vampire?! No...the vampire is an immortal, atrocious Western monster! They are said to be the most power monsters who have ever lived! You call yourself one of them? Don't make me laugh!" Saizou said.

Hand still transformed, Saizou turned away and began walking.

"Either way, don't let me catch you with Moka again. If you even so much as breathe a word to her, you're dust." Saizou said.

Shaken by the confrontation, Tsukune stumbled backwards into the rubble.

"A...A concrete wall... H-He punched through a concrete wall..." Tsukune said, stunned.

Tsukune was trembling as he got up. There wasn't any doubt in his mind now.

"Th-that does it... I can't take this anymore... I'm going to get killed if I stay here any longer... Brandon is just gonna have to fend on his own. And Moka... I...I don't know if it'll be worth it..." Tsukune thought to himself as he headed towards the bus drop off point, suitcase in hand.

The only obstacle that stood in his path was Moka.

"Good morning, Tsukune!" she said as she glomped Tsukune. "We need to hurry to class, or else we're gonna be late!"

"M-Moka..." Tsukune said, with a tremble in his voice.

Moka's eyes met Tsukune's. His eyes were full of fear and tears, and Moka looked concerned for Tsukune's well-being.

"Tsukune...? You're carrying your luggage? What's wrong?" Moka asked.

He knew she would listen to him, so he let his feelings flow.

"I-I'm not sure what to do, Moka... This school is terrifying! I just can't stand being here! The dorms are nasty, the students are freaky, and I'm getting death threats from a guy I don't want to associate with! That's why I want to withdraw from here and go to a human school..." Tsukune said.

Moka looked shocked. "To a...no! You can't go to a human school, Tsukune! I hate humans!" she said.

Tsukune now shared the same expression on his face, but for different reasons.

"I...I once went to a middle school with humans...and I was so lonely there! Nobody would really talk to me. I was made fun of... Everyone there said that 'Monsters don't exist anywhere except stories!' It got to the point where I began to agree with them...and thought it would have been better if I never existed at all... That was until you came along. When you said you loved vampires, for the first time in my life, I felt like I had finally found someone who understands me! I now know that I am not alone this time! You can't leave, Tsukune... We will get through this...together!" Moka said.

Tsukune was silent for a good while. He wasn't sure how to respond... He knew it was against the school rules, but...

"...What if...what if I turned out to be one of those humans...that you hate? Would you still stop me then?" Tsukune finally answered.

"W-What?" Moka said.

"...I am... I'm a human, Moka... I somehow ended up getting into this school by mistake... The same follows through with Brandon. He also enrolled by mistake. We're very different from you, Moka..." Tsukune said.

Moka was surprised by this sudden revelation. "...! B-But...that's impossible! No humans could have ever... Oh..." she said.

"...Brandon's case might be debatable, but the truth's out for me. Now you know I'm a human...so that's how you view me, huh? Guess my hunch was correct after all...this isn't the place for me after all." Tsukune said. He started to head off to the drop-off point, but stopped for a moment when he felt Moka's hand touch his shoulder.

"Wait...! Tsukune... Is it really true...? I..." Moka tried to say. Tsukune wasn't playing around anymore.

"**YOU SAID YOU HATED HUMANS, REMEMBER?! **Well...maybe I don't like vampires, either! So, excuse me for trying to be friends with a...a _monster!_" Tsukune said, fear and anger clearly evident in his eyes.. With his last words to Moka, he took off running towards the drop-off point.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out, but it was too late. Tsukune was gone, probably to never come back.

-The Drop-Off Zone, Youkai Academy Outskirts-

-April 2nd, 2012, 8:08 AM-

It wasn't the first time Tsukune was lonely in his life; his whole life he didn't really have too many friends, and his company was merely his parents and younger sister. He was average, worthless, and above all else, alone.

"This is it... This school looked promising...but it's really just a dangerous detour that will probably get me killed. If I go now, I can go back home...and go back to living a normal, monster-free life. But...Brandon's still in there... I don't know if he'll be able to hold up in there or not... And Moka...is this really right for me to do...leaving them behind?" Tsukune said, conflicted in his thoughts.

The bus pulled up and opened its doors, the sinister-looking visage of the Bus Driver once again sitting in the seat.

"Heh...so, you're running away after all... Without your friend either? That's a shame, boy. But...I had a feeling you'd give up and come back here...I could see it in your face. If you have no regrets about leaving, hop aboard and I'll take you back." the Bus Driver said.

But wait, you probably say! The story has only just begun! Well, if that were the case, then this story would be over in a hurry, and the plot of Rosario + Vampire would never have come to fruition. Tsukune would just live out the rest of his life as a social outcast that is highly jumpy, a drop-out, a loser who will never get a girlfriend, and ultimately never amount to anything on this Earth.

Or, at least I'm certain that's how it would play out if this were one of those depressing stories that are meant to lie on the cynical far side of the spectrum. If you're looking for things like that, I'm afraid to say you're in the wrong neighborhood then.

So, how will this chapter of our story draw to a close? Look further down and witness the fate of Moka and Tsukune...

-The Entry Path, Youkai Academy Outskirts-

-April 2nd, 2012, 8:10 AM-

Poor, poor Moka. She had just made friends with someone who had revealed a shocking secret to her; her friend was a human. Could that have also meant that Brandon was a human as well?

Well, at the moment, she was so crushed that she couldn't think much on it. Tearful, she began her slow walk back to the school grounds.

"I...I thought I had made a friend with Tsukune...but I never would have imagined... ...And what if Brandon says the same thing about me...? ...I guess I was right...I shouldn't exist...should I..." Moka said to herself.

She didn't realize Saizou was seizing the opportunity to has his way with her until it was too late.

"Well, well, well...what a welcome surprise. You're alone at last." Saizou said.

"S-Saizou!" Moka said, her sorrow turning to pure fear.

"Heh...you don't need to be lonely anymore. After all...you're with the most eligible bachelor on the campus right now..." Saizou said, harboring a gruesome, perverted smile.

-Classroom 103, Youkai Academy-

-April 2nd, 2012, 8:12 AM-

It had been something of a slow day for Brandon. He had barely gotten any sleep last night out of fear that his friends could be in danger at any moment, even during the night. Thankfully, there wasn't any danger that night, but it didn't do Brandon's sleep cycle any favors. Drowsily shambling through his work, he was having trouble staying awake, and his constant snoring through class was disrupting Nekonome's first lesson of the year. She wasn't one of the teachers in the school who got angered easily, thank goodness, but she was getting a bit flustered by Brandon's snoozing.

She went up to Brandon's desk and slammer her hand down onto it, snapping Brandon awake.

"DAH! NO OFFICER, I SWEAR!" Brandon said as he jolted awake from the noise. As his vision cleared up, he saw Nekonome's form standing in front of him.

"Mr. Cash, I know it's your first real day at school, but what is the meaning of sleeping during my class?" Ms. Nekonome said.

"S-sorry, Ms. Nekonome... I couldn't sleep last night because I was worried about my friends... I hope this won't become a regular thing..." Brandon said.

"I understand that you are concerned for your friends, but unfortunately, your studies come first...and what are you look out the window like that for?" Ms. Nekonome said.

Brandon was staring out the window with a tense look on his face.

"Trouble...big trouble." Brandon said. "You'll have to excuse me, Ms. Nekonome... I need to investigate this at once..."

Brandon got up from his desk and bolted out the door before Nekonome could say anything.

"Hmm... I don't know what he's up to... I just hope he comes back soon..." Ms. Nekonome said, before proceeding on her lesson.

Outside, Brandon was running from the school grounds, having brandished a baseball bat and picked up a stray fist-sized rock on his run. Brian shortly joined him.

"Yo, Brandon! Why are you running?" Brian asked.

"I've got a bad feeling, Brian! I think one of my friends are in danger!" Brandon replied.

"You're not far from the truth. Moka didn't turn up for first period today." Brian said.

"Neither did Tsukune. Hope he's alright!" Brandon said.

The two continued their brisk run towards the danger zone, Brandon praying all the while that they weren't too late.

-The Graveyard, Youkai Academy Outskirts-

-April 2nd, 2012, 8:15 AM-

Saizou had just managed to get a hold of Moka, and after a few minutes of struggling, Moka attempted to escape, only to be pulled back again by Saizou's...tongue?

Moka was then tossed up against a tombstone, helpless against Saizou's mighty power. He was noticeably looking more and more monstrous with each passing second. His tongue had grown longer (hello, Gene Simmons), his muscular build was more bulky than usual, and his hands had grown larger and gained claws. At this point, all tactical prowess had been thrown out the window; Saizou's true form was emerging.

"Mmmm...hmmhehehehe... I have to say, Moka...compared to all of the other girls I've had my fun with, your beauty is beyond that of any comparison. You _will _become mine, Moka Akashiya..." Saizou said, his voice getting deeper and more guttural.

He whipped off the uniform jacket as his body kept transforming. His body was really beginning to bulk up now, the muscles tearing through his uniform undershirt.

"When I get like this, I simply can't keep myself under control anymore...my body starts to ache...and I can't keep up this masquerade...hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Saizou said, his transformation almost completed.

"N-No...someone...please help..." Moka said, looking at Saizou in terror.

When Saizou was finished transforming, his height had reached a huge 9'3 feet tall. His muscular build made it look like he should be posing for _Muscle Man Weekly_ instead of being a lowly thug, with bone poking through some areas of his skin. His hands had turned into huge, bony claws, and his mouth had turned into a slimy, toothy domain for his long tongue to hang out of.

"**I'm going to enjoy this violation of the school rules!**" Saizou said, his transformation complete at last.

-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WANRING-

**NEW MONSTER IDENTIFIED**

**ORC**

**CLASS B MONSTER**

_Height: Varies, though usually hovers around 8' – 9'_

_Weight: Varies, but tends to be around 500 pounds of raw muscle_

_Life Expectancy: Varies, usually has the regular life expectancy of a human_

_Threat Level: Above Average_

_Special Abilities: Strength, Durability, Shapeshifting_

_These monsters are often said to be a particularly violent lot, known for eating some human remains, snails, and all sorts of other nasty delicacies. Often depicted as huge, lumbering monsters, they appear human in shape, and can usually be identified by their massive claws, long tongues, and commonly exaggerated muscular builds that would normally be physically impossible to achieve for non-monsters. Attempting to take on an orc is not recommended unless you have the strength and bravery to match these brutes, as an orc is known to be able to take on almost an entire village population and still be standing by the end of the fight, thanks in part to their supernatural strength and high durability. They can easily take on most any being unless the being they are fighting manages to overpower them. Plus, most orcs aren't usually all that smart, so one can outsmart one and live to tell the tale the next day...though heaven help you if you encounter an orc who is not only strong, but is a great strategist too..._

_Aside from their intelligence, an orc's biggest weakness is that they are often either lazy, vain, or a combination of both, so catching them while they are off-duty, or stoking their pride and ego to distract them will most assuredly give you the opportunity to kill them while they are defenseless. Even armed with this knowledge, you must approach orcs with caution, as they are hardly an amicable people to be around._

-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-

"T-T-TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed, as Saizou began to lengthen his tongue towards Moka, who cringed and waited for the inevitable.

"MOKAAAAAAAA!" Tsukune's voice rang in the area.

He came running into the graveyard, bringing his suitcase and all into the fray, having heard Moka's cry for help.

"Tsukune! Why did you come back?!" Moka said.

"Moka...there's something that I wanted to say..." Tsukune began... He stopped short when he saw the huge figure standing opposite of Moka.

"So...the scum returns once more to say something. Didn't I make it clear earlier that if you even spoke to Moka, you were dead?" Saizou said, with a scowl.

Tsukune was unable to comprehend what he was looking at. For the first time in his life, he was looking right at the true form of a monster.

"Oh my God... It's a...M-M-M-MON-MONSTER!" Tsukune stammered.

"Run, Tsukune! That's Saizou's true form!" Moka said.

It didn't help. "_THAT_ IS SAIZOU?! IS THIS HOW ALL MONSTERS ARE?!" Tsukune shouted. He thought to himself again. "So if Moka's rosary came off now..."

Tsukune never got to finish his thought. Saizou took one good swing at Tsukune and sent him flying behind him, crashing headlong into several headstones and nearly killing him. Saizou cackled in triumph.

"What's wrong, Mr. I'm-A-Vampire? Did you really thing a monster such as myself wouldn't challenge a so-called vampire like you? You're nothing but weak-ass scum!" Saizou said, taunting Tsukune.

"No! Tsukune!" Moka said as she rushed over to Tsukune's side.

Caught up in his moment of one-sided victory, Saizou failed to notice a good sized rock sailing towards the back of his head. The rock met its target, which caught the attention of the malicious monster.

"Nice shot," Brian said.

"Thanks." Brandon said. "But anyways, Saizou Komiya! You've been causing a lot of trouble for my friends, haven't you? I'll only ask you once: leave them alone, or prepare to suffer." Brandon said.

"Heh... You, who only dodged my punches in Nekonome's class, are attempting to challenge me to a fight? You don't realize who you're messing with, do you?" Saizou said.

"Trust me, pal, I know what I'm messing with. A full ton of raw muscle and nothing else. You're up against a chalky stickman who is more than meets the eye." Brandon said.

"So you're claiming. Think you can back that up? Or am I gonna have to show you how I deal with cocky punks like you?" Saizou said.

"I don't know, you seem plenty cocky yourself right now. After all, you just blew my friend aside like he was nothing. In any case, I've actually been waiting for some action all day...so come at me, bro." Brandon said.

"Okay then... How do you wanna get smashed? Classic or modern?" Saizou taunted.

Brandon said nothing as he brought out a sword. The center of the blade had cycling colors all in a rainbow format, while the outer par of the blade was made of obsidian. The hilt guard of the blade looked like a jester's hat, pearls lining the end points of the hilt. Just below the guard is a black and white smiling face, with the eyes closed and a mischievous smile adorning it. The hilt appears to be almost like a candy cane type of setup, and similarly multicolored. The blade appears to have faded cracks all over it, but it doesn't seem to be in danger of falling apart. It was the legendary Jokersbane, forged for 1000 years by Blacksmith Idaho, and once wielded by Arcadian Grand Monarch Claudius Lalonde.

"That's cool, dead boy. Classic it is." Saizou said, as he rushed towards Brandon with a wild look in his eyes. Brian bowed out of the action unless he was going to be needed. With the way events were currently progressing, it was probably going to end in such that way.

Saizou threw his first punch at Brandon, who back-flipped away from the meaty fist, and swung his sword at Saizou, who also dodged the blow.

Brandon was studying his enemy, trying to discern how to deal with him properly...that is, he would if Saizou would let him have some breathing room. Brandon dodged a few more punches before snaking a strike past one of Saizou's jabs and striking him in his side. The blade glided right through his thick skin, leaving a huge gash where Brandon hit him.

"Not bad...you actually managed to wound me... But don't get too uppity!" Saizou said, throwing some more punches. If there was one thing Brandon could formulate in the heat of the fight, it was that Saizou's strategy pretty much amounted to **punch-punch-punch-punch-punch**. Of course, it wouldn't help Brandon too much if he ended up getting struck by him. He did have to give Saizou some props on his speed though; it gave a bit of challenge in dodging his punches.

"Come on, pal! I thought you were 'hot stuff'!" Brandon said, jeering Saizou into attacking again. Brandon responded by jumping and landing a blow on Saizou's left arm. He knew Saizou didn't have much to offer, but that's all he would need.

Brandon made good on waiting for an opportunity to attack the behemoth, but unfortunately his strategy didn't last too long. He eventually slipped up by miscalculating one of Saizou's punches and ended up getting smashed in the face as a result, which opened him up for more attacks from Saizou.

"How do you like me now, punk?!" Saizou said, not letting up on the punches. Brandon was trying to defend to the best of his abilities, but he could do only so much. He would sneak a shot in once in a while, but all in all, Brandon looked like he was on a fast track to Death's Door.

Tsukune's body lay motionless amongst the rubble of the headstones, dead-eyed and lifeless. Blood was running down his face and out of his mouth, and Moka was distraught.

"N-No... I'm sorry... You came back to save me...but now this is the price you had to pay for me... Humans and monsters are highly different from each other...and I think you're gone... I have to suck blood because I'm a vampire...but all I do is just hurt the people I interact with..." Moka said solemnly.

"The truth is...the truth is that I thought that I would be able to make a friend...even if it was at a human school... But I guess that's impossible...because I'll just end up hurting Tsukune more and more until..." Moka paused, tears running down her face.

Brandon was sent flying by Saizou's last punch, which winded him for a moment. He wasn't about to give up though, as he got right back up to continue the assault. Brian, on the other hand, was not in the action. He was talking with a bat, which had an appearance more akin to a hamster than an actual bat.

"What are you doing talking to that hamster, Brian?! You should be helping me!" Brandon said.

"HEY! I'm not a hamster, buddy! I am a bat, uweeeee~ That's the first time I've ever been called that..." the bat said.

"Yeah, he'll do that sometimes." Brian said.

Brandon had went back to fighting Saizou, who had just attempted to cheap shot him.

"Well, what are you two talking about?" Brandon yelled to the two.

"We're betting of how this battle will go down." Brian said.

"I get the feeling that the bets are against me..." Brandon said, dodging another punch.

"Right now, they look to be stacked against your favor, uweeeee~" the bat said.

Brandon stopped for a moment, looking at the bat with a sneer.

"Glorious," Brandon said. He parried another fist, and tried slashing at Saizou again, trying to hit whatever presents itself as a target.

"You're trying to defend utter trash, boy! Give it up while you're still breathing or else I'm gonna end you right now!" Saizou said.

Tsukune wasn't quite dead yet. He was a hardy sort, not to be put down by just one swing of a fist, monster or otherwise. With the last of his strength, he managed to bring his hand to Moka's shoulder.

"...Heh...I wasn't wrong... I really am...weak and ordinary... ...But...I've realized...that it isn't right to leave you behind, Moka... ...That's because...I want to be your friend..." Tsukune said weakly, straining to crack a smile.

Moka's face was a combination of anguish, shock, and happiness. Nobody had ever admitted to her face that they wanted to be her friend, but her luck was finally changing.

"Yes...I don't care if you're a...vampire or not...I really do like you..." Tsukune said.

"HEY! ARE YOU DEAF?! I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU DUMBASS!" Saizou screamed at Tsukune. He had subdued Brandon for a moment, and now he was back to attacking Tsukune. He gave him a boot to the head, sending Tsukune crashing to the ground. On the way down, his hand caught hold of the rosary around Moka's neck...and ended up pulling it off.

Brandon had just recovered from being tossed into a tree once again and had slashed Saizou in the back, who attempted to throw another punch at Brandon. Brandon was trying to keep the heat off of Tsukune and Moka, but what he didn't realize was that the tide was about to turn.

"T-The rosary... It came off..." was all that Moka got out before a purple light began to shine from her body.

Saizou stopped for a moment, his expression having turned to terror for a moment.

"Th-This aura...!" Saizou said, before Brandon took the free hit and nailed Saizou with a punch of his own.

"Little bastard!" Saizou said, swinging his bony hands at Brandon, who merely rolled out of the way as the earth beneath Saizou's hands trembled and cracked before their might.

Brian looked on at the fight with a smirk on his face.

"Heh. Looks like the real show's about to begin." he said.

"I guess now the odds are stacked against Saizou's favor now, uweeeee~!" the bat said.

A monstrous aura was beginning to fill the air, and Moka's true form was beginning to reveal itself. Her hair began turning from pink to silver. Her fingernails grew longer, looking sharper and a lot more deadly, as did her fangs. Her body also seemed to fill out considerably, and her eyes turned a deep crimson. The sky seemed to turn to night almost instantly, complete with a red full moon.

"Wh-What's happening... She's like a different person now... Is this the real Moka?!" Tsukune thought to himself, with ever increasing worry.

The new Moka regained her bearings, looking at the scene of the battle for a moment.

"It's been a long time since I've been out... But now...it's time to act the moderator of this fight, it seems." the new Moka said.

-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-

**NEW MONSTER IDENTIFIED**

**VAMPIRE**

**CLASS S MONSTER**

_Height: Varies, normal human perimeters_

_Weight: Varies, normal human perimeters_

_Life Expectancy: Often already deceased, can live thousands of years_

_Threat Level: Extremely Dangerous_

_Special Abilities: Super Speed, Super Strength, Durability, Power Sensing, Blood Transfusion, Telepathy_

_The vampire is a legendary S-Class monster popularized by Bram Stoker's Dracula, and immortalized in the 1920's cinematic classic Dracula, starring Bela Lugosi. Vampires can be found just about anywhere in the world, often masquerading as regular humans...up until you realize they're not giving you a hickey. Vampires in their true forms can usually be identified by their silver hair, pale skin, red eyes, and beauty, though you're lucky if you survive a straight up encounter with one. Vampires are extremely powerful monsters capable of taking on anything short of a God-like being, and even then, they still have a high chance of defeating those beings as well, making vampires nigh unstoppable. Plus, there's always new ones coming through many means, so tread carefully._

_Unlike the stereotypical portrayal of a vampire in the present time, vampires have virtually no weaknesses. Crosses only serve to seal their power, and garlic will probably only illicit an annoyed response at best. Stakes would be useful if not for the fact that trying to hit them with a stake isn't easy to do in the first place. However, vampires have an extreme Achilles Heel: they can't come into contact with any type of water, period. Should they even be hit by so much as a few drops of water, they will no doubt be weakened and will not be nearly as combat effective. Continuous application of water will eventually leave the vampire unable to move, and could cause death to the vampire if the water does not recede in any way. If vampires are to bathe in water, they must put in special herbs to make sure the water doesn't harm them._

_As for trying to fight a vampire: **don't**. You would have better luck trying to chip away at the Gibraltar Rock with naught but a pickaxe...as in none at all. If you value your life, you must avoid trying to fight a vampire at any cost. Very few have ever come out of a vampire fight alive, and even fewer have come out of one without any lasting damage of any sort. In the case that you do end up getting into a fight with a vampire, you better hope you have some water on you...if not, then nice knowing you._

-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-

The new Moka walked up to the fight nonchalantly.

It hadn't been the first time Brandon was tired during a fight, but Saizou was turning out to be quite a pain in the ass to fight. Brandon was bruised up and bloody, but then again, when wasn't he?

Saizou was terrified. He had never actually seen a vampire before.

"It's just like they said in the legends...those red eyes...that silver hair...and a monstrous aura... This is the legendary Vampire...!" Saizou said.

Brandon felt the powerful new aura creeping in...in fact, it was standing right behind him.

Slowly, Brandon turned around. He came face to face with a girl who had silver hair and crimson eyes. While it wasn't nearly as impressive looking as Saizou, Brandon knew that this enemy was a powerful one, and in his current state, he obviously knew he wasn't gonna last long. Brandon began to back up, though he didn't want to back up into Saizou.

"You have nothing to fear, Brandon. Stand aside for a moment and I'll finish this little conflict." Moka said.

Brandon looked at the woman standing before him, and noticed a few details about her that looked familiar. Her hair and the choker around her neck were the big tip-offs.

"...Moka...? Is...is that you?!" Brandon said, bewildered at her sudden transformation.

"Who else. You're in no condition to fight now, which probably says a lot about your approach to battle," Moka said.

Brandon wanted to object, but she hit the nail on the head. Most of the time Brandon's strategy amounted to just attacking wildly and hoping for the best. Granted, that wasn't always the case, but for some of his battles with the Villain's Alliance, this is what usually happened, and Brandon always looked like a corpse by the end.

"Anyways, let me handle this trash," she said.

Brandon didn't need to be told twice. He bowed out of the fight and decided to let this new Moka take the center stage.

"So...you have been a very naughty student lately, haven't you? You said you wanted to snuggle with me, right? Well, care to show me how strong you are and give me a hug...?" Moka said, tempting Saizou into attacking.

"Cocky bitch...! I'LL SHOW YOU!" Saizou said. He threw a punch at Moka, who made no attempt to dodge. It looked like it was all over...

...But when the fist connected, Moka was still standing there, not having moved at all.

"Wh-What?!" Saizou said, shocked that his punch did absolutely _nothing_.

"And this is what you call 'raw power'? Pathetic." Moka said.

"How...what...How could she not have been sent flying?! Th-This is blasphemy...!" Saizou said.

Fans of Leonidas will be disappointed to know that this joke won't be properly acquainted with the famous line that normally follows. However, we at least get the next best thing.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Moka shouted.

Moka unleashed a powerful kick, which plowed right into Saizou's face, and sent him flying through the air, until he crashed into several tombstones. With little time, Saizou passed out amongst the rubble of the fallen.

"You're all show and no substance. You may have size, but you don't even come close to having the strength to back it up. Come back when you've properly obtained the ability to battle with me." Moka said dismissively to Saizou.

"This week's confrontation lasted about ten seconds, uweeee~!" the bat said. "Well...not counting the fight with the stickman, anyways... In that case, this week's confrontation actually laster somewhere around two minutes and fifty-two seconds, uweeee~!" the bat continued.

Finished with Saizou, Moka began making her way towards Tsukune, who was pretty terrified of her himself.

"There's no way...she's not like the Moka I know of... Which one is the real one...?" Tsukune thought to himself.

Moka reached out towards Tsukune, making him flinch, but she merely took the rosary from his hand.

"Don't worry. I have zero intention of causing you or your friend over there any harm. This is merely my other half that hasn't been woken up in years. After all, your blood is delicious to my dormant self." Moka said.

"This is her other side?! ...She's horrifying...but that doesn't stop her from being beautiful," Tsukune thought to himself.

"I must take my leave, but I'll still be around. Until the next time I'm needed...you better take care of my other, more sentimental half." Moka said, as she put the rosary back onto the choker. As soon as she did, her hair changed back into the familiar pink color, and her body returned to its normal, less pronounced shape. She fell into Tsukune's arms and passed out.

"...Is...is it over?" Tsukune said, sitting amid the aftermath of the fight scene.

"...Yeah. It is." Brandon said.

"Well...our work here is done." Brian said.

"What are you saying?! You didn't do a thing!" Brandon snapped.

"You didn't need my help. You were faring well against Saizou pretty well on your own, and then Moka transformed. Though in the case of a few tougher battles ahead of us, I'll probably step in to help." Brian said.

Brandon groaned. Brian was powerful, but he certainly didn't partake in many battles unless he had to, or if Brandon was in serious danger.

"Ah, don't worry. I'll still be around if things are too hot to handle. Just be careful out there, alright?" Brian said, before starting back towards the academy.

Brandon slumped, putting his hands on his knees and catching his breath. If that battle had gone on any longer, it wouldn't have ended well. He was just glad that they were alive. He didn't care if he had died, what mattered most was knowing that his friends were safe.

Later on that day, the three were making conversation with each other, talking about all sorts of things. Brandon and Tsukune had been bandaged up from the fight, but the two acted as if they hadn't just fought for their lives.

"So, Moka...nice work taking care of Saizou back there. You were pretty amazing...and terrifying!" Brandon said, in a cheery voice.

"...I did?" Moka said, confused.

"Wait... You don't know? Or don't remember?" Brandon asked.

"The rosary around her neck seals her true power. When one side takes over, the other 'sleeps', so to speak, so they have no memory or awareness of what's going on around them." Brian said.

"Oh...so it's a power limiter. I didn't know at the time because I was off doing other things at the time...and getting killed by Saizou...but wow! A genuine vampire! I've never really seen one before...unless you count the bizarre mishmash that Brian is here." Brandon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian shot back.

Brandon chuckled to himself.

"Well, I was a vampire... Or, I was human and got bit before Juno came to town..." Brian said.

"Yeah. Still, I swear you're almost half-everything under the sun." Brandon said jokingly.

"Yeah... I gotta find the vamp who bit me and kick his ass." Brian muttered.

"Don't forget Juno's ass." Brandon said.

"Oh, right!" Brian exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, I do hope the Villain's Alliance doesn't turn up too soon..." Brandon said.

"I'd give it a week before they start turning up." Brian said.

"Uh...who's the Villain's Alliance?" Tsukune asked.

"Well...the Villain's Alliance is a massive joint effort between all of the villains that I have fought so far in my career as a hero. They range from being relatively harmless at times, to downright dangerous to everyone they come across. And unfortunately, everywhere I go, they follow. Either that, or I have to go stop them when they haven't turned up in Arcadia in a long time." Brandon said.

"And you have to fight them constantly? Must be hard on you then..." Moka said.

"I do enjoy kicking ass and saving lives, but it can be pretty taxing at times...hence why I tried to get a vacation, which led to joining Youkai Academy." Brandon's expression turned to concern. "I'm just concerned for your guys' safeties...they tend to put a lot of lives at risk when they plan something." Brandon warned.

"That's why we won't back down in the face of danger. We'll be more than a match hopefully by the time we do encounter them." Brian said.

"I sure hope so..." Brandon said.

"He's right, Brandon. Even if things look bad, we'll stick together. I know you're worried, but now I know were not alone. With us together like this, we'll make it through whatever's thrown at us!" Tsukune said.

Brandon's concern took a moment to evaporate, but it was replaced with a smile. He had found two new friends on his first two days of school, and they weren't about to be put down by the threat mentioned by Brandon...or any other threat for that matter. Though he was still uncertain about his ability to defend his friends in the case of mortal peril, he was glad that they would stick by him and Brian to the bitterest end.

"...You're right. We'll make it through this school year together. We won't fail!" Brandon said triumphantly.

His confidence re-energized, Brandon looked onward at the school with a smile. Yes, it was going to be hard to survive at times, but that was going to be part of the thrill. Sure, they may have a few close scrapes, but that won't put them down at all; they'd fight to the finish and take down the biggest bad guys known to them. They had just defeated an orc which would have killed them, if not for that other Moka who had turned up. Brandon was determined to help his friends and get through the trials and tribulations of Youkai Academy. Brandon thought back to what Nekonome had said yesterday...

"_I know the Chairman has already said it, but if he hasn't, I'll say it for him. Welcome to Youkai Academy!_" Nekonome had said.

And what a welcome it was.

So ends the first days at Youkai Academy. But the story has only just begun. Things will begin to get interesting in the days to come. Tsukune had destroyed his withdrawal letter, with a little accidental help from Moka, who had decided to stay there and take on whatever the school had to offer. Brandon took it upon himself alongside Brian to protect their friends and the school from what threats would arrive. And Moka...well, let's just say that she wouldn't be short on blood any time soon.

The troubles for this group are just beginning, of course. Join me again in the next chapter of our little school adventure, for someone is looking to shunt Moka from her pedestal next time...

**Pikachu4Prezident: Well, I have to say, this chapter was a serious marathon to complete, and probably reaches a new record at thirty-eight pages filled with words... To say this was strenuous is an understatement. And of course, my finals are beginning to come around again, so school's also preventing me from working on this more often than I'd like. But then again, Christmas Vacation's coming up, so I'll have more time to work on this then in addition to the weekend. I am sorry if this story isn't of high quality, and that it took a bit to complete this chapter, but I am trying my best to make this story worthwhile. Hopefully, I will come to improve and I hope you look forward to future installments!**

**Next Up: Chapter I, Part II. Stay tuned!**


	3. Deadly Affection

The School That Wasn't Meant For Humans – Rosario + Vampire: A Slightly Different Retelling

Created by Brandon Cash

Disclaimer: See the first couple of chapters.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Making New Friends...and Monsters

Part II: Deadly Affection

* * *

Ah...so you've arrived again to listen to the tale of Tsukune and Brandon once again, have you? In that case, I welcome you back. When we last saw our heroes, they had arrived at the academy to find out that it was infested with monsters of all shapes and sizes. They were threatened by one Saizou Komiya, who attempted to take Moka Akashiya by force. While Brandon had managed to fight Saizou to the best of his abilities, Tsukune managed to unleash Moka's true power by removing her rosary. The fight ended shortly afterward once the other Moka had dealt the decisive blow to the raging orc. With the conflict settled, Moka's true nature as a vampire was revealed to them, though they did take it quite well, all things considered. Bonding together as friends, the group was ready to take down any and all opposition that would dare attempt to pull them down to the depths of Hell.

A week had passed since the confrontation with Saizou Komiya. He had been suspended from the school on the charges of attempted rape and assault and battery, and wouldn't be back for a while. The three friends were soldiering through the school days, avoiding fights, turning down aggressive unlucky students, and making sure their homework was done and wasn't somehow explosive. It was just your typical day at Youkai Academy. Of course, the levity of school life at the academy had to be broken every once in a while...and the events in the next few days would take care of that.

-Tsukune's Room, Boys Dorm Interior-

-April 9th, 2012, 7:36 AM-

Tsukune had just woken up from a long night's nap, and was becoming pretty accustomed to waking up in a dorm filled with monsters. He yawned and left the safety of his dorm room to go to the bathroom. Brandon was also up and about, chatting up a few monsters for the heck of it. It seems that he was also becoming used to living amongst a large concentration of monsters.

"Ah, morning Tsukune." Brandon said, waving at his friend.

"Morning, Brandon. Did you sleep well last night?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah. You too?" Brandon replied, with Tsukune nodding his head in response.

"Good. School's about to start again. We'd better get ready to go." Brandon said, as he followed Tsukune into the bathroom.

"I can't believe we've survived a week so far." Tsukune said.

"I wouldn't say it was impossible. We did survive Saizou's little vendetta with us, after all," Brandon said. "And my motto is 'Anything is possible', right?"

"Yeah. I'm not so sure about surviving a _month _here, though..." Tsukune said. He obviously didn't wish to die so soon before he got the chance to see his home again.

"You're worrying too much. We've protected you for a while now, haven't we? We did say we would get through this together, so it's not like we won't survive a month or more." Brandon said.

Tsukune sighed. Brandon may be right, but all it would take to become a corpse would be a mere mistake. He decided to go with the flow and stick to Brandon's guns, however long he would anyways.

-Dorms Exterior, Youkai Academy Outskirts-

-April 9th, 2012, 7:56 AM-

Tsukune and Brandon left the dorms, bags in hand and dolled up in their school uniforms as usual. The boys behind them turned their attention to something behind them.

"Ohhhh...it's Moka-san!"

"She's still as beautiful as ever!"

"Absolutely gorgeous!"

"She practically radiates beauty!"

Moka had turned up right behind the students festering around the area, and as was usual, she attracted the attention of the male student body. Naturally, she didn't take any notice of the boys surrounding her.

"Uh...good morning, Moka!" Tsukune said.

"Ah, Tsukune! Good morning to you too!" said Moka, greeting and glomping Tsukune. Of course, this caused the present company to begin seething with jealousy.

"OH, COME ON!"

"Why does that bastard get the most beautiful girl in the school?!"

"We should tie him up and beat his ass to death so that we can have her for ourselves."

Brandon rolled his eyes in response. "How much longer is this gonna carry on for?" Brandon uttered.

Tsukune and Moka just continued moving along, Tsukune looking disconcertingly at the students glowering at him. Brandon followed the two to make sure that nobody was going to run interference for them both, which nobody thankfully followed upon.

-The Courtyard, Front Entrance, Youkai Academy Exterior-

-April 9th, 2012, 8:03 AM-

The three sat out on the steps, taking a bit of down time in before first period began.

"So, Tsukune, have you been enjoying yourself at Youkai so far?" Moka asked Tsukune.

"Huh? Oh...yeah, I guess so... I'm still surprised we've gone almost more than a week alive in this school." Tsukune said. "Of course, I could chalk that up to dumb luck." he added.

"Either that or Brian's powerful 'persuasion' skills. Yeah, if he's here, you can be there will be little trouble or conflict anywhere...which is kind of unfortunate." Brandon said.

"You're saying you want conflicts to happen?!" Tsukune freaked.

"No, it's not that! Brian's a good soldier, but often at times, he can be a little **too **good. Then again, I could be the same way at times, but regardless of skill, my modus operandi is to help people and enjoy what each world has to offer. We may be fish out of water, but I can guarantee you, we...Tsukune?" Brandon looked quizzically at where Tsukune sat. There was a blood trail leading away from the steps, with a concerned Moka looking onward at the retreating form of Tsukune. Blood was spewing from his neck once again.

Brandon sighed. "Guess I should have noticed that coming." he muttered.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself! His blood smells so good... And he lets me suck it!" Moka said.

Brandon paused for a moment, not quite sure what to make of that sentence. "Ah, never mind... I guess I'd better go looking for him. I'll be right back." said Brandon, as he began to follow the trail of blood, right into the forest.

Yep, it was shaping up to be the typical day at Youkai Academy. But, as I had mentioned, the levity of this situation was about to take a u-turn and go back to a chaotic standpoint.

-The Forest, Youkai Academy Exterior-

-April 9th, 2012, 8:05 AM-

Tsukune had reached deep within the forest, and by that time, the blood flow from his wound had stopped at last. Now he was pacing around in his usual nervous manner.

"Ugh...owowow... I don't know why she keep doing that every single time... I've had my blood sucked several times a day, each day this week! What if Moka's just keeping me around for blood? What's going to happen to me then? And that other Moka...what if she really is the real Moka?! I'm probably going to be alone here in this freaky place!" Tsukune flipped out, not entirely sure what to do.

A moan sounded from nearby, making Tsukune forget about his problems for a moment. He began tracing the sound to its source, making sure not to get caught off-guard by anything that might have been lurking in the forest.

"Please...someone...help me..." a female voice said.

Tsukune reached a clearing and finally caught sight of the voice's source. It was another student who went to the academy. She had blue hair adorned with a frilly purple tiara with stars on each side of it. Her uniform wasn't quite like that of other students. It was an alternate uniform consisting of a long sleeved undershirt, yellow sleeveless sweater, red bow on the front, and loose tube socks. The shoes and skirt looked like part of the typical school uniform, however.

"It...it just hit me... I'm...so dizzy..." the girl said, turning up to look at Tsukune. She definitely had a cute face, with stunning purple eyes. And needless to say, her bustline was _huge_. Tsukune was pretty taken aback by this girl's appearance.

"C-Could you please help me up and take me to the nurse...?" the bluenette said.

"Uh, yeah, sure...!" Tsukune said, responding by crouching down and helping her up.

The two stood up as Tsukune held her close. "A-Are you sure you're alright...?" he asked. The girl responded by smooshing her quite impressive mounds into Tsukune's chest. Let's just say that he didn't quite take the feeling too well, seizing up and not moving.

"Aah...Uhm..." was all Tsukune could get out.

"What's the matter? Something wrong?" the girl said.

"N-N-No! Nothing's wrong...! Let's just get you to the nurse already..." Tsukune said, trying his hardest not to have an aneurism.

A evil looking smirk spread across the girl's face, hinting at just what lay ahead for the poor, unfortunate sap.

-The Covered Walkway, Youkai Academy Exterior-

-April 9th, 2012, 8:11 AM-

The two were seen later walking down to the nurse's office from the Covered Walkway. Tsukune wore a huge grin the whole way there, but the girl decided to stop right there.

"Thank you for taking me to the nurse, Tsukune." the girl said.

"Eee-heh-heh-heh...it was nothing really..." Tsukune said. It would be the last sentence he'd say with the largely embarrassed grin on his face. "Wait...how did you know my name, anyways?" he then inquired, switching the grin off.

The girl looked to be in thought for a moment before she resumed.

"Well, that's because we're both in the same class together! But since your eyes are always on that Moka girl, I don't think you've ever noticed." she said.

"Well...I can't just abandon Moka." Tsukune said.

"Trust me...that's gonna change in a moment..." the girl said, with another evil smirk. She then got dizzy again and fell towards Tsukune with a gasp, who caught her again.

"What's wrong?" Tsukune said.

"I'm sorry...it's a condition I've had with my body for a while... Every now and again, my breasts just sort of cramp up..." the girl said.

"Y-Your breasts?!" Tsukune said, startled.

"Yeah...you see...they always seem to get so tight like they're being squeezed!" the girl said, letting her breasts smoosh against Tsukune's body again, to his discomfort. "They just feel like they're about to burst... They're so swollen and so tight...! Don't you see just how full they are?" she cooed as she continued to rub her boobs on Tsukune.

At this point, Tsukune was finding it _highly _difficult to **not **cup a feel himself and see if those things were real, though judging from their soft, squishy consistency, it was pretty safe to say that they were indeed real. But he was growing quite uncomfortable, stiff in...probably more ways than one.

...That joke is below me, I apologize. Anyways, Tsukune was it giving all of his will power to not lose his cool at this event.

"I know she's a monster just like everyone else at this school...but monster or not, this...actually feels good...feels _really _good...!" Tsukune thought in his mind. "No, no, no! Stop thinking about that! She's a monster! This is supposed to feel _**wrong!**_" his mind quickly corrected in defense.

"Tsukune?"

"Uh...What is it?" he replied.

"Look into my eyes..." the girl said, as she turned up to look him in the face. Those purple eyes were astonishingly mesmerizing.

"My name is Kurumu Kurono. I want you to be my friend, okay?" the girl introduced herself.

Then, her eyes glowed for a moment, sending invisible waves towards his direction. Tsukune's face seemed to glaze over, growing almost complacent, and feeling dizzy and light-headed himself.

"Wow...her eyes are beautiful... And then there's...there's..." Tsukune thought to himself, unable to physically respond. Kurumu took advantage of Tsukune's sudden despondence and did what she did best: rubbing her mounds on him.

"...Th-those ridiculously awesome boobs of hers!" Tsukune thought again, his mind having lost his reason.

"Be your friend? I'd **love **to be your friend!" Tsukune said. Without thinking, he impulsively grabbed her and started hugging her and holding her with wild abandon.

"Oh, Tsukune! You naughty boy, you!" Kurumu chided playfully, enjoying the moment as she hugged him back.

This went on for a few seconds, because their little fun time was interrupted by Brandon, who had followed Tsukune by his trail of blood...or what was left of it. Kurumu immediately recognized Brandon from a distance away, because, really, Brandon's appearance stuck out like a sore thumb; pale as chalk, large rounded head, and practically wearing his army helmet every waking moment, making espionage a moot point for Brandon at times.

"Damn, it's that Brandon kid again... I'd better be quick..." Kurumu thought to herself once she spotted Brandon. She acted fast, getting Tsukune to stop hugging her and just stand there. All she had to do now was quickly initiate an out-of-nowhere conversation.

"So, how's your work studies going, Tsukune?" Kurumu said, off the top of her head.

Brandon got close and finally met the two where they stood.

"Ah, there you are, Tsukune. I was wondering where you ran off to! Come on, we gotta go and meet back with Moka and get to first period!" Brandon said, trying to pull Tsukune along. He wouldn't budge, though. Try as he might, Brandon wasn't able to get Tsukune to move an inch from his current spot, and that was even accounting for his own strength. After failing to pull him along, Brandon got a look at his face and saw that Tsukune wasn't emoting a whole lot. In fact, he wasn't responding to any outside stimuli, period.

"Uh...Tsukune...? You're spacing out on me..." Brandon said, though if Tsukune heard any of his words, he didn't talk back. Pondering the situation, he decided to turn to the only other person present.

"Excuse me, but there seems to be something wrong with my friend here. Do you know anything that might have happened to make him look like this?" Brandon asked.

Kurumu didn't quite expect someone other than a random student to cross her path, and judging by the rumors she heard, Brandon wasn't to be taken lightly. However, she was so sly, and so slick, she thought up a lie, and she thought it up quick.

"I don't know. One moment, we were just kind of talking with each other, and the next he glazed over and stopped." Kurumu said, trying to turn the tide in her favor.

Brandon eyed Kurumu with suspicion. "...I think I smell a rat here. People do not glaze like this commonly, and I only know of a select few that do." Brandon said.

Kurumu was about to be caught red-handed. She knew Brandon wasn't exactly a detective, but he probably wasn't gonna play nice if he managed to sort out the lie in short order.

"The little shrimp's smarter than he looks... Guess I need to use my 'get out of jail free card'...and fast!" Kurumu thought. She let her gaze meet Brandon's, as her eyes flashed again and put Brandon under the very same trance that Tsukune was under.

"Well...aren't you quite the silly little boy...looking into affairs you shouldn't be meddling in... Don't worry, though, I'll quell your worries in a minute." said Kurumu, coy and confident that she eliminated this piece of opposition as she traced her finger up and down Brandon's chest.

She didn't quite bank on one thing: his determination. Brandon's cast-iron resolve was able to break a few weak to average forms of brainwashing, but for more extreme cases, his will would begin to waver, then crumble altogether. Even then, Brandon's willpower could drop with just enough coaxing or certain circumstances. Brandon regained his bearings about ten seconds later after Kurumu got him.

"Wh-what...huh...what... What happened?" Brandon said, coming out of the trance.

"Uh-oh," Kurumu said in her mind. "This doesn't usually happen!" She looked like she was gonna freak out at the broken spell, but she tried to keep her shock inside. Her ire grew however, as it looked like Brandon was going to be a prominent blockade after all.

"What!? How did you-!?" Kurumu said, but she caught herself and tried to make sure she didn't lose it over some foreigner freakazoid.

"I kinda felt a little odd for a moment there... Don't know what came over me..." Brandon muttered, still trying to recuperate. "Anyways...what's your name?" he asked, none the wiser.

"My name is Kurumu. It's a pleasure to meet you." Kurumu said. "...Not!" her mind added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Kurumu. ...Uh...I'll have to see what I can do for Tsukune here..." Brandon said, before turning his attention to his friend, who was still in Tranceville something fierce.

He first tried waving his hand in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo... Tsukune... Are you there?" he said. He didn't respond to him. He then tried again, this time knocking on his head with his hand. That didn't work either. Kurumu was standing off to the side with an amused look on her face. She was getting quite the kick out of watching this bozo try in vain to make his friend escape this trance.

"Come on, Tsukune, cooperate with me here..." Brandon said, pondering what to do next. A light bulb went off in his head as he pulled out a bullhorn, pushing the on button, and yelling into Tsukune's face with all of his might. "**YO, TSUKUNE! COME OUT OF THIS TRANCE YOU'RE IN, **_**NOW!**_" Brandon yelled. But even _that _failed to work!

Not quite sure that anything else would work, Brandon pulled out a large squeaky hammer.

"I'd hate to do this, but...sorry, Tsukune!" Brandon said, as he swung the hammer at Tsukune's head full force. It didn't hurt him, but the impact was so great it sent Tsukune tumbling right into the wall nearby, leaving a good sized hole in his wake.

Brandon stood there with an almost worried expression on his face. Likewise, Kurumu stood there in surprise, trying to process the ridiculous event she just bore witness to.

"Whoopsie... I think I might of put a _little_ too much power into that swing..." Brandon chimed in a good five seconds after.

"...Uh...excuse me for asking, but WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Kurumu shouted.

"...Percussive maintenance... I thought it would work, but now I'm hoping I didn't hurt him too bad..." Brandon replied in worry.

Right then and there, the bell for first period rang.

"Aw, crap... Uh...yeah, I'm gonna need to get going now. Nekonome calls..." Brandon said as he began to take his leave. He stopped short, almost forgetting that his friend was still in a pile of rubble, and didn't want to leave him there. On the other hand, getting to class on time beat getting turned into her personal scratching post for the day...but that would probably mean Moka and Tsukune would face the same fate.

Of course, he knew Nekonome was pretty lenient on that sort of thing, so he didn't need to worry too much. He did need to pass the events of this on to Moka though, so...

"Oh, right! If a girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a rosary comes through here and sees this mess, please tell her that I had no intentions of hurting Tsukune badly! Gotta run!" Brandon said before taking off for real this time.

"I will!" Kurumu called out. Turning away, she donned a sinister grin. "Oh, I most certainly will!" she added to herself. She had already devised an awful idea. A wonderful, _awful_ idea.

A bit after Brandon left for first period, Moka arrived.

"Sorry if I came late, Tsukune. Brandon told me to stay where I was, and I couldn't wait any-"

She cut herself short when she saw Tsukune laying face down in a bunch of rubble nearby.

"TSUKUNE!" she yelled. She ran over to his body and checked to see if he was okay. To her relief, he was just knocked unconscious. Tsukune began coming to, the hammer having done its job after all...but perhaps a bit too late.

"Uuuuuh... Moka...is that you?" Tsukune said, still dazed.

"Tsukune! Oh, you're alright!" Moka said, pulling Tsukune into a hug.

"Yeah... I'm alright...thought someone attacked me... Must have gotten tossed into the wall by a monster... And that blue-haired girl over there, I was talking to her...then my mind just kind of went blank afterward," Tsukune said.

"But...who could have done this?" Moka said, still concerned about Tsukune.

"I think I could perhaps shed some light on this mystery," Kurumu spoke up.

"You know who did this...?" Tsukune questioned.

"Yeah. I think you'll be surprised to know who..." Kurumu said, letting a subtle grin slip.

-The Courtyard, Youkai Academy Exterior-

-April 9th, 2012, 3:38 PM-

The day was a fairly normal one. Aside from the encounter with Kurumu, and the fact that Tsukune had been ignoring Brandon all day long, there wasn't anything of interest to report. But most of the bad things at Youkai Aademy don't normally take place during the school hours...normally being the key word here. Something of note was to happen after all.

Brandon was walking from the school's front entrance and out to the Courtyard, relieved that the school day had finished.

"Geez, Nekonome pulled that pop quiz from nowhere. At least I managed to pull a decent grade in spite of it..." Brandon said to himself.

His walk towards the dorms went relatively unmolested...up until someone caught a hold of him by his jacket and put him up against the nearby wall.

"Ow! Hey, what gives-Tsukune?!"

Yep, it wasn't Saizou or some random challenger, it was Tsukune. Tsukune looked a bit angry with Brandon, though the reason wasn't quite clear yet.

"Brandon, have you been deceiving me this whole time? You attacked me, and now you're trying to go after Moka!" Tsukune said.

"I'm trying to go after...what in the world are you talking about?" Brandon said, understandably perplexed.

"Since you attacked me, you're gonna try to kill Moka next, aren't you?" Tsukune said, visibly shaking.

"What?! What do you mean by that? I never said I attacked you! It was a precaution I had to take because you were staring off into space with that Kurumu chick!" Brandon said in his defense.

"I don't know if you're telling the truth or not..." Tsukune said, still unsure of the validity of Brandon's counter statement.

"I went through the entire day without touching Moka, alright?" Brandon said.

"...Right... But what about attacking me?" Tsukune said.

"Percussive maintenance. It was to get you out of a trance you were under. I just put a little too much power into it and sent you into the wall, which is something I didn't mean to do. I don't usually know my own strength at times, which sometimes leads to some bad situations... You understand, right?" Brandon, looking a bit worried that Tsukune may jump to a conclusion.

Tsukune thought for a moment. If Brandon did have intentions of killing him and Moka, he probably would have done it by now with zero hesitation. He still didn't know too much about Brandon, about how he really acted, how he really reacted to things, and other questions, despite knowing of some of his exploits.

Before he could ask more questions, Brian entered the fray to break up the light confrontation.

"What the hell is going on here?" Brian shouted.

"Tsukune's under the belief that I'm out to get him and Moka. I know I've killed my share of beings before, but I'm not freakin' Needles Kane." Brandon said.

Brian thought for a moment. He knew Brandon wasn't a killer, and he knew Tsukune was concerned for his and Moka's well being, but he was thinking through everyone who could have made up this sudden rumor.

"...On the off chance that I'm on the right hunch here, have you two come into contact with a girl in the day, with blue hair, a really short skirt, and a large bust?" Brian asked.

"We have, actually. I don't know how, but she had somehow lead me somewhere else...away from Moka...so she could tell me that Brandon was after me. How come?" Tsukune asked.

Brian looked a bit miffed. "Of course...anything to get her way." Brian walked off without another word, leaving the two a bit confused.

In the trees under the cover of the shade, Kurumu was seen looking onward at the scene with contempt.

"I can't believe they didn't try to kill each other... That misunderstanding should have sparked a fight...a big fight that surely would have taken Tsukune out of the picture, leaving Moka without anyone to love! But their stupid reasoning halted it, and Brian stepped in..." Kurumu returned to thinking again, trying to formulate a plan to take one or both out with one stone. Getting rid of either Moka or Tsukune was her priority, and she wasn't about to back down.

She eventually thought of something. Another sinister smile spread across her face, hinting at the events to come.

-Brandon's Room, Boys Dorm Interior-

-April 9th, 2012, 10:31 PM-

Brandon wasn't quite able to fall asleep. People were spreading rumors about him wanting to kill his friends, but those weren't true. Additionally, Brandon wasn't sure how things would have gone down if Tsukune had attempted to fight him, but he was certain it wouldn't end well. And if Moka actually had been present when Kurumu had told the lie, he'd probably feel her wrath too.

Brian materialized within the doorway, sensing Brandon was troubled.

"I see you haven't gone to sleep yet. What's on your mind?" Brian asked.

"I guess I am a bit concerned. After hearing that I am being framed for something that I didn't really mean to do on purpose, I'm worried that my friends are gonna turn on me..." Brandon said.

"That'll happen. They'll still be your friends, even in concerns to fights. After all, me and James have had a few fights here and there, remember." Brian said.

"Yeah...but even still, friends won't always stay friends, especially after really big, friendship-destructive fights..." Brandon said, going silent for a moment. "We haven't seen him in a long time, you know? Ever since the Fourth Devilnoidian Invasion of Earth, he's gone his separate ways with us. I just wonder if we'll ever see him again." Brandon pondered.

"We might eventually. You never know." Brian said.

"Yeah... Back on the topic, I don't know who's doing this..." Brandon said before being interrupted by Brian, who replied with, "Kurumu Kurono. She's the one who spread the lie about you to Tsukune. I'm not sure about Moka, though chances are likely." Brian said.

"Oh...that blue-haired girl...oh man...she makes my blood boil...but not in the good way. Why is she after me and Tsukune? I mean, if we hadn't thought the conflict out earlier, things might of escalated and could have ended in his death. Him against me...it would be a serious curb-stomp battle." Brandon said.

"Well, Kurumu does have it out for Moka...she considers herself something of a rival." Brian said.

"I couldn't tell though. She warped my words and turned them into something she could use so Tsukune could turn on me... It's a chain reaction, I swear..." Brandon said.

"That's kind of par for the course for a Succubus; they're great liars." Brian said.

At the mention of the word "succubus" Brandon tensed up and froze. A chord was struck.

"...Y-You can't be serious," he said slowly.

"Oh yeah, she is one." Brian said.

"You...you're telling me...that...she was one of _**them**_?!" Brandon said, the consternation apparent in his face.

"Yep. It should have been pretty obvious from her curves." Brian said calmly, but Brandon was sweating and was having a little flip out. "...Are you okay?" Brian asked his scared comrade.

"Dude...you know what happened between me and their kind when I was in Hell." Brandon said, high-strung.

Brian thought for a moment. "I can't quite recall that event... Give me a quick refresher?" Brian asked.

Brandon sighed in exasperation. As much of a super soldier Brian was made to be, he wasn't quite perfect himself. He was prone to making mistakes and forgetting things at times; the thing was is that he was prepared and careful enough in most situations to avoid making them a lot.

"...Several years ago, way back in 2007, I had accidentally took the Phantom Express, when I had really meant to take the train to help Crazy Al refill his shop's stock down in Detritus Desert. It quickly turned into a desperate fight for my life as I fought through the nine Circles of Hell. Seven of the nine Circles contained one of the Seven Deadly Sins, each one more difficult than the last, with Wrath naturally being saved for last, go figure. Everything was going alright, and while some parts of Hell were definitely disturbing, I soldiered through it the best I could. But it all hit the fan when I reached Lust's Circle of Hell. Back then, I wasn't exactly that keen on losing my virginity because...well, I was in my teens at the time. And there were succubi _everywhere you looked_, as far as the eye could see. I would have been fine being surrounded by alluring women...if not for the fact that they started hitting on me first, making me incredibly uncomfortable. Then I learned just how they dealt with men...having sexual intercourse and basically leaving you a dead husk, while they hypnotized you and you couldn't do anything about it," Brandon recounted, his voice getting tenser and his face filling with ever increasing trepidation. "Once I did that, I ran like...uh, hell, and I almost had made it...but there was that damnable Amorous Maze that I couldn't get out of for the life of me. Try as I might, they had a lot more stamina than I did and certainly wouldn't give up until I had been wrung dry... Eventually, they caught up with me and would have put me through some seriously creepy S&M routines, _then _do the soul-sucking...if not for the Succubus Queen stepping in and preventing a potential female-on-male gang rape." Brandon said.

"I'm going to guess on my memory that she was one of the more amicable succubi in Hell, right?" Brian said.

"Right." Brandon said, then continued. "At the time, I thought I was being lead into a trap, so I was very hesitant to follow her. Imagine my surprise when she turned out to be _very_ nice and actually _**apologized **_for her race's sexually insatiable behavior! She must have understood how I had felt, because she tried in all of her power to calm me down, and spoke to me like a reassuring mother would to her child. She did say that, while her race was a bit on the rowdy, raunchy side, they could actually be quite friendly to people, especially humans that struck their fancy, but for the most part, they commonly act like ice bitches to anyone and everyone they meet. To wit, a lot of those succubi down there were pretty condescending towards me, even when they were seeking me out to 'pleasure themselves'. Even then, the Succubus Queen wasn't above treating me like a pleasant visitor rather than a sex toy. Of course, then her close relative, Lust, decided to rear her ugly head and turn the whole of the Succubus population on me. The Queen helped me through the fights leading up to Lust, and helped me weaken Lust as points in her battle...but it was close. To this day, I still have yet to hear mention of...them without having a nervous breakdown." Brandon said, now curled up.

"Yeah...now I remember. I think I was down there taking care of something at that time." Brian said.

"Obviously, I wasn't aware of it, considering this was pre-Worffton and I was still dealing with the ever-increasing rouges gallery. Still, I'm not very fond of succubi in general. They are sexy, sure, but they're no different than Kim Kardashian on the level of enjoyability to be around, and they're deadlier than all get out." Brandon said.

"I've encountered some of them myself on the battlefield, both as my ally and my enemy. Trust me when I say that they make excellent allies." Brian said.

Brandon scoffed at that. "Yeah, and I'm the King of England. How are we supposed to stop her from causing more trouble, Brian?" Brandon asked.

"I'm not sure, really." Brian said.

"Great. So she gets a free pass to act like a jerk and torment my friends. And we don't know how to properly deal with her." Brandon.

"Well, things have been going downhill for them lately, so perhaps her aggression is justified," Brian said.

"Going downhill? What do you mean? Economical collapse, lack of men...what?" Brandon wondered.

"The Succubi are going extinct, Brandon. They're slowly dying out, and as of 2012, there's not many of them left down there." Brian added.

"Since 2007? Geez..." Brandon said. While he did have a vendetta against the Succubus race, he never knew that the colony down under had dropped considerably since his trip. His fight with Lust probably didn't help matters.

"That could very well be the reason she's trying to hurt Moka through Tsukune...and trying to hurt Tsukune through you." Brian said.

"I know... I just don't know how we're gonna deal with her without getting into more hot water." Brandon said, growing concerned again.

"Who knows. Maybe she just needs a little bit of kindness...something you're often known for." Brian said, trying to get his hint through to Brandon.

"...Maybe... However, if she makes one more wrong move, it will definitely be on." Brandon said.

"It might not have to come to that, Brandon. You might want to try and formulate a plan that doesn't involve violence for once. You might not always resort to it all the time, but you do it enough anyways. Consider my words, Brandon, and have a good night's sleep. I've got rounds to do." Brian said, leaving Brandon in his room to look upon his current situation, and the ways he could go about approaching it. Deciding to look at the issue tomorrow when he wasn't as tired, Brandon decided to fall asleep and wait until daybreak to sort things out.

_Brandon woke up to find himself staring up at an obsidian colored ceiling. The smell of brimstone stunk in the air, giving Brandon a pretty good hint that he was back in Hell once again. He looked at his hands, noting they were pretty normal looking as they always were, except just covered in the soot covering the ground._

_He surveyed the area as he got up. He appeared to be in a large, high-ceiling room located somewhere in Hell, though it wasn't immediately clear just where at. The room was adorned with the soulless reddish-black quartz walls he was pretty familiar with at this point. Few windows dotted the room he was in, but they didn't show anything outside of it. Despite their opaque fixture, there was something lying on the other side of the window, though what exactly wasn't immediately clear. There were some pictures of fine Hellion art, with skulls, fire, death, and the souls of the damned being among the pictures that were strewn across the quartz walls. Nearby Brandon was a bed that looked sort of like a regular bed you'd find in the world of the living; the only difference was that it had a demonic makeover with the typical black and red paint job representing anything Hellish or belonging to Hell. The real centerpiece lay in the westernmost corner of the room where Brandon stood; a fancy looking vanity table that had all sorts of perfume, beauty enhancers, and other knick-knacks that permeate the present society's overblown views on women's looks. The mirror itself was a little broken, but it wasn't so much to the point that whoever looked in the mirror would have their visage distorted by the veins of a shattered reflection. There were also a few other pieces of furniture adorning the room, but you get the idea: it was pretty grand looking for a Hell-themed room._

_Brandon also noticed something else that was a surprise addition to his person; a large collar clamped around his neck, complete with a large chain that connected straight into the ground, for those prisoners who were unruly enough to have pried their way out of a wall-mounted chain and collar._

_It took a moment for him to process it, but no sooner than he had found out that he was pretty much hard wired to the floor that he realized that he was being held here against his will...as a slave. He realized he had somehow gone up a creek without a paddle and was now going to suffer the consequences. He had nothing on him that could help him in the case of emergency. He had to do something. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something that could help him get out of this jam he was in._

_The chain was long enough that he could freely walk the length of the room without fear of being unable to run too far, but it was short enough to limit Brandon's ability to just jump out the window. He ran over to the vanity table and looked for something that could help, but he mostly found hair curlers, hair steamers, brushes, scissors, and other care products that weren't relevant to him. Then, he saw a wardrobe nearby. Figuring he could find something in there that could help him aside from clothes, he threw open the doors...and was horrified at the sight he saw._

_Two heads lay decapitated in the bottom of the wardrobe, with their bodies nailed up in the back of it. But it wasn't the fact that there were bodies even in the wardrobe in the first place that shocked Brandon. It was who the bodies belonged to. They were Tsukune and Moka's bodies, headless and stained with blood. Their heads sat at their feet, dead eyed and staring Brandon down. There was a blood caked note placed between the two heads. Brandon picked it up and read it briefly._

_'If I were you, I would start running right now._

_Because I am coming for you, my sweet prince._

_You might be wondering why the bodies of your friends are here in the first place...'_

_The note seemed to have stopped, but Brandon turned it over, figuring there was more on the back. There was, but it so bloodstained that it was nigh impossible to make out. For the most part, what Brandon did end up making out was:_

_'Well, why wouldn't they be here if the one responsible for the creation of these trophies wasn't held here in the first place?'_

_'But don't worry...I'll take good care of you...just like you took care of your friends! 3'_

_Love,_

_Your Eternal Admirer_

_Brandon stared at the note in horror, before feeling a dark presence creep up behind him. He looked behind him, and stared down something that made him pale. A woman with a rather curvy body had snuck up behind him. She was wearing fancy clothing and had blue hair which were all covered in swathes of dried blood. She had a wild look in her eyes, and a slasher's smile on her face; the look of a true psychopath. She appeared to be wielding a huge machete in one of her hands, which was also similarly covered in blood. She had demon's wings and a demon's tail, coupled with long nails and ears; a sure sign that she wasn't human. And she wasn't friendly either. She lunged at Brandon with her machete, who ducked and rolled out of the way...or tried to, considering he was still chained to the floor and had that collar around his neck._

_Brandon had to keep dodging machete slices as he looked for something – anything – to help him fend off the fiendish female, but there wasn't really anything he could use at present. Even if he could use the furniture to his advantage, he was sure this chick would tear through it and leave him at a serious disadvantage. If only he could get that chain off of him..._

_...The chain. Brandon formulated that if he could get the chain off of him, he might have a chance at survival. He'd have to persevere and goad the woman into attacking the right thing at the right time, but if it all worked out, he might get out of there without a casualty._

_The woman lunged at the boy once again, prompting Brandon to start defending himself with a few punches and kicks, though the chain made fighting a bit more difficult than it had to be. While he did score a few good hits on the crazy woman, he knew that if the fight drug on too long, he would soon get tired and be subject to whatever this woman had to offer him, and he figured that it wouldn't be too good._

_Brandon gave the woman the big boot and sent her flying backwards a bit, giving him time to attempt to heft that chain up. He had trouble doing so at first, and the woman was closing the distance quickly. He lifted the chain up in front of him, trying to get it over his head..._

_***SLICE***_

_The woman applied enough force and speed swinging the machete that she managed to cut cleanly through the chain, giving Brandon his chance to subdue the woman and escape this hellhole. She tried to hit Brandon with the machete, but now that the chain wasn't such a problem as much, he was able to use it to his advantage, swinging it around and nailing the woman with blunt force whenever possible._

_On one of his swings, he ended up clocking the woman in such a way that the machete flew out of her hand and clattered somewhere nearby. The two looked at it and made a mad dash for it, fighting all the way over to the weapon. They ended up knocking it away during their squabble, but they continued duking it out fist to fist, claw to claw._

_However, the woman managed to get the upper hand, nailing Brandon in his eye, then his stomach, and finally knocking him backwards, incapacitating him._

"_Well, well, well... I guess this is the end, isn't it? Too bad you weren't able to control your...urge," the woman said in a seductive, teasing tone, but it was hardly teasing as much as it was cruel taunting._

_Brandon managed to get up and backed away from the woman still approaching him, but she got a good stab in on him, catching him in the stomach once again, further ripping the wound open._

"_Your friends were so nice, weren't they? They did everything for you. They supported you...they protected you...they loved you, Brandon. And then you had to go and **kill them**. But as much as I try to end your own life, I can give you the chance to live in eternal pleasure and splendor, and forget about the stress of being the cold-blooded killer of your friends. All that I require...is that you give yourself unto me...and I will give you the best time of your life. How about it, big boy?" the woman teased, her eyes flashing, causing Brandon's face to begin to glaze over. She holstered her machete and went over to Brandon, running her hands down Brandon's face and body, enjoying her victory over her prey and rubbing her bosom on Brandon's body._

_She didn't seem to notice Brandon had gotten a hold of her machete until she had it driven straight through her heart and she was dying._

"_B-But...Brandon...we promised we would be together...forever... What is it that you could possibly live for...outside of your broken pride and powerful misery...?" the woman said brokenly, as Brandon backed up towards a smashed out window._

"_...Sorry, honey. I don't fly with black widows." Brandon said, breathing heavily, trying to weather his injuries. "See you...on the other side..."_

_With that said, he left the dying girl in her room as he fell from the window to the waiting waters below just outside a beautiful city, a stark contrast to the sights of the Hell-esque room he had seen before he jumped out. It didn't matter, though. He felt something of peace as he fell towards the blue waters below. And then..._

_***SPLASH***_

Brandon woke with a start and a scream. He looked around the dark room, before realizing it had all been in his head again. He let loose a sigh of relief in response, but the nightmare left him shaken regardless.

"Another nightmare... Christ... That was horrible... I...I wouldn't betray my friends...not like that...and who did that woman think she was?" Brandon said to himself. He looked at the clock. It was 3:23 in the morning. The nightmare had jolted him awake and Brandon knew he was going to have a devil of a time trying to get back to sleep now.

"Either that was another nightmare triggered from my PTSD episode of Lust's Circle of Hell...or it's a terrifying, dramatized look in the the future..." Brandon had trouble discerning whether or not these dreams had any meaning or foretelling. Most of the time, they stemmed from horrifying things Brandon had seen or encountered on his adventures, but rarely would there be a time where a nightmare foretold events that would happen sometime in the future.

Brandon lay back down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to go back to sleep for he feared that the she-devil would still be waiting for him in his dreams.

-Western Commons Hallway, Youkai Academy Exterior-

-April 10th, 2012, 10:52 AM-

Tsukune had just left his third period class for the day, and was walking down to his next class period, not having encountered the usual trouble that plagued the school campus yet. He was trying to find Moka, who had disappeared from the class ever since it let out, in spite of the fact that they were together in virtually every class.

"Moka sure moves fast...but I guess it makes sense, considering the monster she is..." Tsukune said to himself. His walk was interrupted by the pale form of Brandon shambling down the hall.

"Hey, Brandon. You missed three periods of the school day. What's going on?" Tsukune said.

Brandon looked up at Tsukune drowsily. He hadn't gotten much sleep at all last night thanks in part to his nightmare, and had slept in until now. "Oh...hey, Tsukune," Brandon said, failing to stifle a yawn.

"You look like you had trouble sleeping last night..." Tsukune said. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Not really... But something tells me the teachers are none too happy about..." Brandon trailed off before beginning to snore. Tsukune sighed and patted Brandon on the cheek to get him to perk up.

"Wh-what? Huh?" Brandon snapped back awake. "Oh...fell asleep again, didn't I?" Brandon said.

"This has happened before?" Tsukune said.

"Yeah... I tend to lose a lot of sleep over some of my more...threatening nightmares." Brandon muttered, straining to keep consciousness. "I guess I gotta go and make up for...my absences... Later, Tsukune..." Brandon said, and continued to stumble along through the halls.

Tsukune look back at Brandon for a moment, uncertain if he was going to be okay or not. He then returned to searching for Moka.

-The Stairwell, Eastern Commons Hallway, Youkai Academy Interior-

-April 10th, 2012, 2:53 PM-

The day saw more breaks in the action surrounding the events until the end of seventh period. Moka was walking to her last period class of the day, thinking about the lie that Kurumu had told her about Brandon wanting to kill her and Tsukune, and of course, the boys were surrounding her as usual.

"Brandon seems a little unstable at times...but he doesn't strike me as the type who kills because he wants to...much like a monster..." Moka thought to herself. "Oh, what am I saying? That Kurumu girl thinks she will instigate some huge fight with us! She can't...she wont'..." Moka said.

Not a few moments later a voice called out to her.

"Moka Akashiya!" a familiar voice shouted. Moka looked around in surprise, locating the source of the voice, as it called out again. "Apparently, word's out about town that you're a vampire, eh?" the voice said. Moka looked up and saw the form of Kurumu Kurono sitting atop the stairwell.

"Y-you!" Moka said as she looked upon the girl.

"Or, at least that's the rumors that I hear," Kurumu said. She then shocked everyone present by making a jump off from the second floor level of the stairwell and falling to the first floor. She managed a graceful landing, crouching down and standing up in front of the pink haired girl, her panties on full display as she had fallen. The boys were starstruck at this new girl who had come out of nowhere, and it didn't take long for them to heap the praise on her looks.

"Did you see her?"

"Check out those panties!"

"Her body's got a small frame, but those boobs are _explosive!_"

"Who knew that there was another absolute goddess in the school like Moka?"

It took Moka a moment to process what was happening. She pointed to herself and said, "Me?"

"I did say I was talking to you, right?" Kurumu scowled in Moka's direction, but her smile quickly returned. "I have a big plan going on here, but you and Brandon are making it fairly difficult to achieve my ultimate goal!" Kurumu said, striking a sexy pose. "My master plan? Operation: Youkai Harem! My plan involves turning the entirety of the school body into my own personal army of love slaves! It is practically fail-proof!" She then shook her hips, giving her chest another impressive bounce, making the boys go absolutely wild, with blushes and nosebleeds alike.

"They were all falling into my little 'booby' trap magnificently well. It's only natural...I am a succubus, after all." Kurumu said.

Moka was surprised. "A succubus?! But wait, it's against the school rules to reveal your true nature!" Moka said.

"The rules of the school are beneath me, Akashiya! Ever since the very first day of school, the boys have been endlessly attracted to your beauty, and they have never once looked my way! So that's why I'm taking my aggression out on you!" Kurumu said. "I have a contingency plan, however...which is where Tsukune and Brandon comes in! Imagine it: a utterly average looking guy falling for the school's most beautiful girl. And his friend...well, I hear rumors that he was able to stand up to, and subsequently fight, the resident school bully Saizou Komiya! With that power..." Kurumu giggled evilly. "Boys will always fight over what they desire the most, and the boys will come flocking over to me...after I get rid of Tsukune." she continued.

"What?! Tsukune isn't involved in this!" Moka said.

"Tough luck! As long as my harem plan goes off without a hitch, it doesn't matter what happens to him!" Kurumu said. "And getting rid of you is also one of my main objectives. I'd rather not get my hands dirty right now, so..." Kurumu snapped her fingers, and someone appeared from the crowd with a glazed over look. Moka was stunned.

She was staring into the now soulless eyes of Brandon Cash.

Kurumu had managed to do the seemingly impossible; forcing Brandon under her spell with little ease. Now the boy who managed to hold his own against Saizou was under Kurumu's control, and things could spiral out of control.

"Like my new little servant? He looked a bit out of it today, so I took advantage of him when he was alone and decided to utilize him. People did get jealous when they saw I was with him, but it doesn't quite give the same satisfaction as taking Tsukune away from you. Ah well, I'll have my fun now and put down the first part of the opposition. _Au revoir, _Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu said, motioning to Brandon.

Brandon pulled out another weapon of his. It looked to be a unique revolver, with a iridescent finish to it. It had a few constellations inscribed on it, and the grip had the night sky with many stars on it. Under the barrel was a blade designed for use if the gun was empty or if the enemy got a bit close for comfort. On the barrel, a phrase was similarly placed on the gun, reading "Witness the Star of Despair, for your end has come". The quote probably didn't make a lick of sense, but it probably sounded ominous. The gun also had come equipped with a speed reloader, because why not?

The Revolver of the Stars, the Ambassador Nebula, had been in Brandon's possession since his fourth major fight with Xana. And he had it pointed straight at Moka's head. Moka was frozen with fear. She was about to die.

"Brandon...don't do it... Please..." Moka said, pleading and trembling. Monster or not, she was still pretty mortal otherwise, and a few well placed shots was all it was going to take to put her down.

"I'm afraid he can't hear you, Moka. He's under my control now. And he'll stay under my control until I say so! Go ahead, Brandon." Kurumu said, not even attempting to hide her enjoyment of the scene unfolding in front of her.

Brandon pulled the hammer back and put his finger on the trigger. It looked like this was going to be the end of the line...

…

…

"MOKA!" Tsukune yelled as he entered the scene. He ran right into Brandon and threw off his aim. Brandon fired the shot, but it never came close to Moka.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out, watching as the human tackled Brandon.

"Run, Moka! Now!" Tsukune said, struggling to keep Brandon from lining up another shot.

Moka almost didn't respond at first, but she made good on his words and ran from the scene of the fight.

"No! Damn you, Tsukune!" Kurumu fumed. The other man she was targeting had interfered in Moka's execution, and by now, the students had fled from the scene thanks to the revolver.

Tsukune needed to get rid of that gun quickly. He grabbed a hold of Brandon's gun arm and slammed it against the floor. The first few times it wouldn't budge, but by about the fourth or fifth time he had done it, the gun left Brandon's grasp and clattered along the floor. Brandon shoved Tsukune off of him and went for the Nebula again. Tsukune regained his footing and ran after Brandon, managing to kick the gun away from Brandon's hands before he could pick it back up.

He knew he was probably going to lose this fight, but he had to do something to put a stop to Brandon's rampage. Brandon threw a punch, which Tsukune dodged. He returned the favor, but similarly missed. Brandon lunged at Tsukune, who jumped backwards and made a kick forward. It nailed Brandon in the stomach, winding him for a moment. Tsukune did an axe hammer blow to down his friend for the count, then ran over to get the gun.

He wasn't trained in the way of weapons, and he didn't want to have to resort to using a weapon against Brandon, but there wasn't too many options open to him. Brandon had managed to recover from Tsukune's attack and was running at him. Startled, he ended up pulling the trigger and fired a shot at Brandon, which hit Brandon somewhere in his chest. Normally, this should have probably killed any regular person, but Brandon was a highly resilient sort as he continued to run at Tsukune. Tsukune tried to properly line up a shot this time, but didn't get the chance to, as Brandon caught a tight hold of Tsukune's hand and forced him to drop the gun. Using his other hand, he put it around Tsukune's throat, looking to throttle him against the wall.

"What's the matter, Tsukune? I thought you were made of sterner stuff than this..." Brandon said in a stoic, unforgiving tone.

Tsukune attempted to say something, but Brandon's fingers were closing off his windpipe, and the circulation in his wrist was slowing to a stop. He feebly tried to use his free arm to get loose from Brandon's grip, but it wasn't of any use. He was beginning to fade, his sight blacking out.

"Moka...I'm sorry I couldn't beat him..." Tsukune thought as he began blacking out.

Suddenly, something nailed Brandon with such force that it sent Brandon flying a few feet backwards into the wall.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?" Moka said. She was holding a desk in her hands, effortlessly carrying it with no trouble.

"M-Moka..." Tsukune choked out, coughing and gasping for air. "You...you saved my life..." he said.

"I won't leave you behind, Tsukune... But what are you thinking trying to fight him yourself!? You'll get killed!" Moka said worriedly.

"I...I had to do something... You would have died if I hadn't gotten here in time..." Tsukune said.

"But...how did you know I was in danger?" Moka asked.

"That...that bus driver... He told me that...you were going to get hurt..." Tsukune said.

**Earlier That Day**

-South Entrance, Youkai Academy Interior-

-April 10th, 2012, 2:51 PM-

_Tsukune was looking around for Kurumu and Moka. Moka had marched out of sixth period early on, and Kurumu was absent for all of seventh. There was some bad blood between the two, with Kurumu spouting lies about Tsukune, and pushing the lie about Brandon still out to get them. He was looking all over the place and was just about to give up._

"_This academy's huge... At this rate, I'll never find them in time..." Tsukune said, frustrated._

_Just as he was about to call it quits, a familiar face materialized behind him._

"_Concerned about Moka again, eh? Love is a powerful thing, boy."_

_Tsukune jumped backwards a bit in surprise. The Bus Driver had appeared out of nowhere to speak with him again._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ALL OF A SUDDEN?! Don't you usually drive the bus?" Tsukune yelled._

"_I'm not bound to my bus, boy. If that were the case, I wouldn't be here right now speaking to you. Anyways, I'm here to warn you of Moka's current predicament." the Bus Driver said._

"_What?"_

"_Your friend is about to be in some grave danger. I foresee a gun and your friend's corpse in your future if you don't hurry along." the Bus Driver said._

_Tsukune tensed up. "Where is she at right now?"_

"_Clear into the east side of the school, having a confrontation with that Kurumu girl. Things are gonna go south quickly, so hurry." the Bus Driver said._

_Tsukune took off without a second thought towards the east halls of the school, now armed with the knowledge that Moka was going to be in danger._

**Present Time**

-The Stairwell, Eastern Commons Hallway, Youkai Academy Interior-

-April 10th, 2012, 2:58 PM-

"I...I couldn't let you...get shot... If not for the Bus Driver...you might have died..."  
Tsukune said, trying not to pass out.

"But...you'll probably die too if you keep trying to fight Brandon!" Moka said. That much was true, as Brandon was definitely more durable and powerful than Tsukune was.

"I know... But...for your safety...I need you to get out of here...please..." Tsukune said.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Tsukune!" Moka said. Brandon had recovered from being struck by Moka, and was now on his way back towards him.

"But...Moka..." Tsukune said, but Moka cut him off.

"No more 'buts', Tsukune! You saved me...so I must save you again..." Moka said, standing up to confront Brandon. He ran at her and she stood her ground, fearful, sure, but she wasn't about to let Tsukune take anymore punishment.

She knew she wasn't strong as her other half, but she needed to do something. As Brandon leapt at her, she thrust her hand out at Brandon, sending him flying backwards a few feet as her hand connected. Undeterred, Brandon made another run at Moka, who dodged the chalky white hostile's attack, and let her leg fly at Brandon, who backed up, his expression unchanging.

Moka ran towards Brandon and tried to hit him with a few good kicks and punches. Brandon dodged a lot of them, thought that's not to say that he didn't get nailed by a couple himself. He beat her back after her flurry of blows failed, as Moka tried to dodge as well. To her credit, she dodged a lot of shots, but as she wasn't currently blessed with her other half's speed, she still got hit a lot more times than was necessary. She was then kicked backwards by Brandon as he brought out a heavy duty looking double barrel shotgun.

"Goodbye," Brandon said as he prepared to pull the trigger again.

"NO!" Tsukune said, diving into Moka as two shells were fired, sending out powerful slugs towards Tsukune and Moka. One missed the two entirely, while the other ended up nailing Tsukune in the side. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground with Moka, but his hand managed to catch onto the rosary and ended up pulling it off.

"N-no...Tsukune..." Moka said as the transformation began, horrified that he might of actually been shot dead.

Brandon halted his assault, as the aura filled the air and his face assumed that of fear. Standing where the docile Moka once stood was the "inner" Moka, with enmity on her face staring down Brandon.

"I don't take lightly to those who harm Tsukune, you know. I am also aware that Kurumu is just using you for her dirty work. She's too much of a coward to show her face to me and actually put up a real fight. But, as much as you are friends to Tsukune and the other me, what you have done is not forgivable." the inner Moka said.

Brandon's face went from fear to a sneer. He ran at Moka, in a vain attempt to face off with her. But we all know how it is gonna go down...

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" the inner Moka said, as she let a kick fly at Brandon, sending him flying all the way into the wall at the end of the commons hallway.

"You claim to be powerful, and you certainly proved your worth otherwise a week ago, but you can't stand up against the likes of-"

Moka-sama stopped in the middle of her taunting and saw that Brandon wasn't quite unconscious. In fact, he was just really dazed.

"...That kick should have broken _something_...yet he's still moving." Moka-sama turned with a huff, deciding to look into that for another time, then walked over to Tsukune to inspect his body. He had been hit pretty good by the slug, having been nailed somewhere near the liver. To her surprise, he too was still breathing, but there was a lot of blood pooling around him. Moka-sama wasn't sure if it was going to be safe to do _that_, but if he was still breathing, then surely something could be done. She picked up the body of Tsukune and began to walk out of the hallway.

"That was an incredibly stupid and dangerous thing you did, Tsukune." Moka-sama said to an unconscious Tsukune. "...But it save the life of my other half, so your sacrifice was not in vain," she continued, plucking the rosary from his bloodstained grip.

Kurumu re-entered the scene after the fight ended. It wasn't a pretty sight, but her plan had at least partially succeeded.

"Well, that worked out alright. Now I know who Moka is, and Tsukune got wounded...but Brandon got knocked out cold..." Kurumu pondered on the scene. "Oh well, I suppose even if Tsukune is wounded, I have to start my plan _somewhere_." Kurumu said again, looking towards Brandon.

Another telltale smirk appeared on Kurumu's lips. It was time for her plan to kick off...starting with the boy in the rubble.

We will end here for now, but this part of our story isn't over just yet. Join me again next time as we finally bear witness to the real fight that will cap off this little saga in the first school semester at Youkai Academy. Until next time...

**Pikachu4Prezident: This took me much longer than it should have because my laptop ended up getting water spilt on it (which was completely my fault, I admit), and Christmas just happened, so there was a long break between the last update and this one, but I'm not dead yet. I won't quit working on this yet, so expect more out of this story from me coming soon!**

**Also, I would like to thank those who do bother reading this story anyways, whether they're just bored or looking for a worthwhile read. I may not be the best writer around, nor is this story particularly high quality either, but I appreciate the traffic I'm getting nonetheless. I do hope you continue to read my work and enjoy my stories for what they are.**

**Next up: Chapter 1, Part 2.5. Stay tuned!**


End file.
